Quien menos te esperas
by Daia Black
Summary: HarryxDraco & SiriusxRemus  Harry pregunta a Sirius sobre el amor y otros sin sentido. Sirius le responde como mejor sabe: con preguntas. ¡Último capítulo arriba!
1. La confesión

Notas del autor:

**N/A: ¡Hola de nuevo! He vuelto (je,je. Suena a amenaza... ) Este fic lo escribí para hacer un regalo a mi querida amiga Kada, y como era para ella tuve que esforzarme para hacer mi primer Harry-Draco. Pero si habéis leído mis otras historias supongo que me conoceréis bastante como para saber que no iba a renunciar a los cachorros tan fácilmente. Así que, aunque básicamente era un Harry-Draco, acabó siendo esencialmente un Sirius-Remus. Bueno, en realidad acabó siendo un Harry-Draco con bastantes alusiones a Sirius y Remus y… Bueno, mejor lo leéis y sacáis vuestras propias conclusiones.**

Bueno, os dejo con la historia, espero que os guste y si es así, ya sabéis, los reviews son siempre bienvenidos. ¡Hasta pronto! 

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Este fic contiene slash, relación chico-chico. Si sabes que no te va a gustar no lo leas. Si decides seguir adelante, espero que disfrutes con la lectura

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. (Por si alguien no lo sabía) Yo sólo me limito a escribir sobre ellos.

**RESUMEN:** Harry pregunta a Sirius sobre el amor y otros sin sentido. Sirius le responde como mejor sabe: con preguntas.

**Quien menos te esperas**

1. La confesión

Sirius soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y se dejó caer sobre la almohada.

-Maravilloso –murmuró.

Mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente, una cabeza de pelo castaño y alborotado surgió de entre las sábanas.

-La próxima vez te toca a ti –dijo mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios enrojecidos.

-Eso, querido Moony, dependerá de quién pierda la próxima partida de ajedrez, ¿no te parece?

Remus se mordió los labios y aparentó estar molesto.

-No es justo –protestó-. Estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa.

-Pero no puedes demostrarlo, ¿verdad?

-No –gruñó.

Sirius soltó una estruendosa carcajada al ver su expresión de fingido enfado.

-Me encanta cuando pones esa cara –dijo divertido, acariciándole cariñosamente la mejilla.

Remus se acomodó entre sus brazos con una sonrisa y un suspiro. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho.

-Oye, Padfoot.

-¿Hmm?

-He estado pensando –los ojos abiertos de su amante lo invitaron a continuar-… Creo que Harry tiene derecho a saberlo.

Sirius se sobresaltó y se incorporó en la cama, provocando un pequeño "¡Ey!" de protesta en su compañero.

-Ya lo hemos hablado, Remus.

_Remus_. Mal comienzo.

-Sí, lo sé, pero…

-Ya te he dicho lo que pienso sobre eso.

-Pero es que…

-Harry es muy joven para saber algo así.

-¡Joven! –Remus se levantó también, sentándose frente a él en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas-. ¡A su edad tú y yo ya éramos pareja!

-Sí, bueno… Pero eran otros tiempos –Sirius trataba de concentrarse en la conversación, y no en el cuerpo desnudo que había ante él, pálido y cuajado de cicatrices… ¡Hmmm!

-Otros tiempos –repitió con ironía.

-Y Harry aún es un niño inocente.

Remus alzó las cejas completamente sorprendido.

-¿Perdón?

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! –se acaloró el animago-. No podemos abordarlo así, de buenas a primeras, y decirle: _Oye, Harry, je, ¿adivinas? Soy homosexual y me acuesto con tu profesor._

Remus se había quedado pálido.

-¿A eso se reduce todo? –preguntó con un tono de voz bastante peligroso-. ¿A… _acostarte_ conmigo?

-No es eso, Remus…

-¡Eso espero! Porque, ¿recuerdas? Me arriesgué por estar contigo. Te elegí a ti de entre todas las personas. ¡Y no me gustaría descubrir después de tanto tiempo que sólo he sido una aventura más! ¡Que sólo… _te acostabas_ conmigo!

-¡Por Merlín, espero que no pienses de verdad lo que estás diciendo! ¡Sabes que te quiero, que lo eres todo para mí! ¿Acaso no te lo he demostrado cientos… miles de veces? Tú eres mi lobito –terminó con voz melosa.

-Pues entonces no entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo. Comprendo que quisieras llevar lo nuestro en secreto cuando éramos niños, pero ahora…

-No lo entenderá –se obstinó el animago-. Lo único que verá será a dos hombres haciendo cosas… que se supone que no deberían hacer. No verá a dos personas que se aman, sino a dos… Bueno, pues eso… ¡Tú ya me entiendes! ¡Recuerda cómo reaccionó Peter!

Remus bajó la mirada y Sirius sintió ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza. Allí, desnudo y encogido sobre la cama revuelta parecía la viva imagen de la desolación.

-No menciones a Peter –murmuró con voz dolida.

-Lo siento.

-¿Y por qué no recuerdas la reacción de James y Lily en lugar de la de ese traidor? Ellos lo aceptaron. Nos apoyaron desde el principio… o casi. Desde que se recuperaron de la sorpresa y recobraron el habla.

Sirius suspiró.

-Mira, no digo que no se lo digamos. Lo haremos. Pero tenemos que hacerlo poco a poco. No de golpe. No podemos soltárselo a la cara sin más.

-¡Bien! –Remus se volvió a acostar, dándole la espalda y tirando de la sábana para cubrirse con ella-. Entonces, cuando estés decidido a darle la primera pista me avisas. Sólo espero que sea antes de que nazcan sus hijos, porque si no tendremos que esperar a que éstos sean lo suficientemente mayores... para no escandalizar a unos pobres niños inocentes con nuestras malditas perversiones.

Sirius se rascó la cabeza preocupado. ¡Él no quería que Remus se enfadara con él! Pero sonrió un poco al ver su actitud infantil. Le había dado la espalda, pero al menos no había escapado de su cama. Aún tenía una oportunidad de arreglar la situación. Despacio, se inclinó sobre su hombro desnudo y lo besó. Notó un ligero estremecimiento que lo decidió a seguir adelante. Apartó un poco el cabello castaño de la nuca y se hundió en su cuello.

-¡Sirius, estoy enfadado!

Pero el animago no le hizo caso y siguió repartiendo besos por su cuello.

Remus no quería rendirse tan pronto, pero cuando la boca húmeda de Sirius se clavó en su clavícula no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado. Se maldijo interiormente por ser tan débil, pero bueno, no en vano Sirius había sido su amante desde los dieciocho años. Sabía muy bien cómo conseguir que se derritiera en sus brazos. Mientras el moreno seguía lamiendo y mordiendo aquel punto de su cuello, giró con suavidad hasta quedar boca arriba. Lo obligó a separarse para poder atrapar su boca con la suya y lo besó con pasión durante unos minutos. Cuando se separaron tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y la respiración entrecortada.

-Recuérdame por qué sigo haciendo esto.

Sirius enseñó la más hermosa y grande de sus sonrisas.

-¿Porque soy maravilloso y estás locamente enamorado de mí?

Remus quería protestar, pero sencillamente no podía. No cuando Sirius empezaba a colocarse sobre él, torturándolo con suaves mordiscos en la garganta.

-¿Sabes? –dijo el moreno con picardía-. He pensado que en la próxima partida de ajedrez te dejaré ganar. ¿Por qué no lo celebramos ahora?

Y recorriendo un camino de besos por su torso fue bajando hasta desaparecer bajo las sábanas…

Remus contuvo un gemido cuando sintió la lengua cálida acariciar su torso desnudo. No importaba las veces que Sirius le hiciera el amor, cada vez parecía más maravillosa y perfecta que la anterior.

Gimió cuando los besos, cortos y ardientes, se detuvieron en el hueco de su ombligo.

-Prepárate, lobito, porque te voy a llevar al cielo.

El licántropo sonrió mientras arqueaba la espalda como un gato y separaba un poco las piernas, preparando el camino a la boca ansiosa que parecía querer devorarlo entero.

-Sirius... –jadeó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó una voz ronca bajo las sábanas.

Y casi al instante la parte más excitada de su cuerpo recibió la caricia que había estado esperando.

-Te quiero… -murmuró con los dientes apretados.

Sirius no contestó. No porque no sintiera lo mismo, sino porque su boca estaba muy, _muy_ ocupada en aquel momento.

Remus estiró los brazos sobre la cabeza, buscando el cabecero de la cama para agarrarse cuando un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó. La caricia cesó de golpe, de forma tan abrupta que un gritito de protesta escapó de sus labios mientras Sirius asomaba la cabeza, con una expresión aterrada en sus brillantes ojos grises. ¡Se suponía que no había nadie en casa!

-¿Quién es? –preguntó en susurros. Remus se encogió de hombros.

-¿Sirius? –la voz al otro lado de la puerta cerrada confirmó sus peores sospechas-. Sirius, ¿estás ahí? ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Un momento, Harry! –con movimientos nerviosos se separó de Remus y trató de levantarse de la cama, pero quedó atrapado entre las sábanas y acabó cayendo al suelo-. ¿Qué demonios hace aquí? ¿No se suponía que había ido al cine con sus amigos? ¿Por qué vuelve tan pronto?

-Se fueron hace casi cuatro horas, _mon cher_. ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Le digo a Harry que entre?

-¡NO!

El animago consiguió ponerse en pie y Remus soltó un suspiro.

-Lo suponía.

-Vamos, Moony, Harry no puede verte aquí.

Remus se movía despacio. Su actitud tranquila contrastaba con los movimientos nerviosos de su amante, que había empezado a vestirse con rapidez-. ¡Y haz el favor de ponerte algo encima!

Con una mano, Remus cogió al vuelo la ropa interior que le lanzó desde el otro lado de la cama.

-¿Y dónde quieres que me esconda esta vez? ¿Tras la cortina? ¿Debajo de la cama? –preguntó con voz aburrida.

-¿Sirius?

-¡VOY, HARRY! ¡Vamos!

Sirius le empujó hacia el armario sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

-Sí, claro, debí imaginarlo. El armario.

-Y por favor, Remus, no hagas ruido. 

-Seré una tumba. Aunque no sé, Sirius. Si me meto ahí es posible que luego no me dejes salir.

Sirius no comprendió el chiste, así que le dio un beso rápido en la boca y cerró la puerta. Remus suspiró. Esperaba no tener que pasar mucho rato allí encerrado. Era irónico: se había escondido precisamente en el sitio que quería abandonar a toda costa. El armario. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que entretenerse en el caso de que la conversación de fuera se prolongara. Cuando metía la mano en el bolsillo de una túnica arrugada en busca de algún galeón olvidado, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y la voz falsamente relajada de Sirius.

-¡Harry, qué sorpresa! Lo siento, estaba…, estaba… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Hablar.

-Perfecto –Sirius colocó una mano en su hombro y le empujó suavemente hacia el pasillo-. Vamos abajo.

-No, mejor nos quedamos aquí. Ron y Hermione están en el salón.

Sirius quiso protestar, pero Harry ya se había soltado y había entrado en la habitación. El hombre lo siguió preocupado, buscando posibles pistas que delataran lo que en realidad había estado haciendo minutos antes. La cama estaba revuelta, pero afortunadamente le había dado tiempo a esconder la ropa de Remus debajo. Además, el olor del sexo era evidente en el aire, pero esperaba que Harry no fuera tan perceptivo. Lanzó una mirada rápida al armario y cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Harry vio que éste le miraba con asombro.

-¿Estabas acostado tan temprano? ¿Te he despertado?

-¡No! Eh… sí. No estaba dormido, sólo estaba… descansando.

-Ah.

El chico se sentó en el borde de la cama y Sirius, nervioso, fue a su lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la varita de Remus estaba sobre la mesilla y rezó para que el muchacho no se diera cuenta.

-¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablar?

Harry clavó la mirada en el suelo, como si allí hubiera algo muy interesante que reclamara toda su atención.

-Bueno… Quería preguntarte… En realidad es una pregunta bastante tonta…

Sirius Black no era precisamente paciente, y menos cuando tenía algo que ocultar.

-¿Vas a soltarlo?

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez?

Su padrino hizo una mueca, claramente sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Sólo quería saber si te has enamorado de alguien alguna vez. Sólo eso. ¿Y bien?

-Pues claro. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¿Cuándo?

Vaya, el chico iba directo al grano. Pero no había ninguna razón para no responder sus preguntas. Sirius se rascó la cabeza.

-A ver… Tenía dieciséis años. Casi diecisiete…

-¿Diecisiete? ¡Creí que salías con chicas desde los quince!

-Y lo hacía. Pero tú me has preguntado cuándo me enamoré.

-Oh. ¿Saliste con chicas sin estar enamorado de ellas?

-¡No es eso! –se defendió al ver la mirada sorprendida y algo acusadora de su ahijado-. Verás, ellas me gustaban. Eran guapas y simpáticas, y yo creía que las quería. Pero luego comprendí que estaba equivocado. No se debe confundir la amistad con el amor.

Sí, eso era precisamente lo que Harry quería averiguar: cómo podía diferenciarlos.

-¿Y cómo lo supiste? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Era una persona especial, Harry. Al principio, durante mucho tiempo creí que sólo éramos amigos. ¡Hacíamos tantas cosas juntos! Estudiábamos, comíamos e íbamos a las mismas clases. Incluso le hablaba de mis otras citas y de mis conquistas.

-¡Pero, Sirius! ¿Por qué?

-Entonces yo no sabía lo que sentía –se disculpó-. Fue una relación muy complicada, Harry, no puedes imaginar los problemas que tuvimos que superar.

-¿Problemas?

-Los demás pensaban que no hacíamos buena pareja, que nuestra relación no tenía futuro. Pero superamos todos los obstáculos y logramos estar juntos. Tenía los ojos más preciosos que he visto en mi vida –añadió con voz enamorada-: hermosos y tristes.

Remus intentaba escuchar la conversación y para ello había pegado la oreja a la madera de la puerta, pero Sirius hablaba en voz baja, seguramente intentando que él no entendiera sus palabras… Pero no en vano era un licántropo. Se había sobresaltado cuando oyó a Sirius confesar que había estado enamorado por primera vez a los dieciséis. ¡Ellos empezaron a salir a finales de séptimo! No pudo evitar ponerse triste cuando su voz llena de ternura describió los ojos que añoraba. Unos ojos que no eran los suyos. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan iluso? Había pensado que Sirius sólo lo quería a él. Que había vuelto a su lado porque no había conseguido olvidarlo. Pero acababa de descubrir que no era con él con quien soñaba por las noches. Que, después de todo, él no había sido su primer amor.

¡Y el muy sinvergüenza lo confesaba sabiendo que él estaba allí y podía escucharlo todo!

-Debías de quererla mucho.

La respuesta revolvió el estómago del licántropo.

-Con toda mi alma.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y se acercó más a la diminuta rendija que abrió para poder escuchar mejor. Al hacerlo, sus pies descalzos tropezaron con unas botas que había a su lado y todo el peso de su cuerpo cayó sobre la puerta del viejo armario.

_¡Mierda!_

-¿Y qué pasó? Si la querías tanto, ¿por qué os separasteis?

-Ya conoces la historia, Harry –explicó con voz tensa-. Todos pensaron que era un traidor y… no podía hacer gran cosa encerrado en Azkaban, ¿no te parece?

Harry iba a contestar. Iba a decir que ahora ya no estaba en la cárcel, que podría buscar a esa persona y confesarle lo que sentía por ella, pero un golpe sordo los interrumpió.

La puerta del armario se abrió de repente y Remus Lupin cayó al suelo, enredado en un par de túnicas oscuras. Harry dio un salto, sorprendido de ver allí a su ex profesor, pero fue Sirius quien exclamó:

-¡Remus! 

_**Continuará…**_****

**N/A: ¿Qué pensará Harry cuando vea a su profesor salir del armario en ropa interior? XD Lo dejo a vuestra imaginación hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**(Reviews, pelase! -)**

**DAIA BLACK**

**  
****M.O.S.**


	2. Descubrimientos

**2. Descubrimientos **

-¡Remus!

El animago se puso en pie, pero no acudió a ayudarle de inmediato. Se quedó un momento allí, quieto y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Harry los miraba a uno y a otro con la boca abierta, como si contemplara un partido de tenis, mientras las ideas empezaban a asociarse en su cabeza, una detrás de otra, de forma rápida y, para su gusto, demasiado lógica. Cuando la bombilla se encendió en su cerebro, Sirius por fin había reaccionado y se acercaba a su amigo para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

-¿Estás bien?

Pero, en opinión de Harry, Remus no parecía estar nada bien. Se soltó del brazo fuerte que le ofrecía el animago y, como pudo, se puso en pie. Luego, sin mediar palabra, le dio una bofetada que resonó en la habitación. Sirius lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡¿Quién es?! –demandó el licántropo con los ojos encendidos. No parecía importarle la presencia de Harry, de hecho, ni siquiera se volvió a mirarle.

-¿Qué?

Sirius parecía completamente descolocado.

-Ese amor tuyo. El de los ojos hermosos y tristes. ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Rem…

-¿También pensabas en él mientras estabas en Azkaban? ¿Te consoló su recuerdo en las noches oscuras?

Sirius, que se rozaba la mejilla dolorida con la mano, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que sólo consiguió poner más histérico a su compañero.

-Sí.

Remus parecía profundamente alterado. Respiraba con dificultad, sin apartar los ojos de Sirius.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?

-Remus…

-¡Debiste decírmelo! … ¿Quién es?

-¿Estás celoso? –había una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro del ex presidiario.

-¿Celoso yo? ¡Claro que no! –pero enseguida volvió a preguntar- ¿Vas a decirme quién es?

Sirius esperó un momento antes de contestar.

-Eras tú.

Toda la agitación del licántropo se desvaneció de golpe.

-¿Qué? –Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del otro chico en la habitación, pero apenas dedicó a Harry una fugaz mirada.

Sirius se acercó y lo agarró suavemente de los hombros, dedicando una mirada traviesa a su pecho desnudo.

-Eras tú –repitió en voz baja y tranquilizadora.

Remus se sentía abochornado. Agachó la mirada mientras notaba toda la sangre subir a su rostro.

-P-pero nosotros empezamos a salir en séptimo, Sirius. No… no pude ser yo –estaba haciendo esfuerzos por controlarse. Su voz apenas era un susurro-. ¿Por qué me engañas?

-Lobito tonto. Dije que me enamoré a los dieciséis, no que empezáramos a salir a esa edad.

Remus alzó los ojos, sorprendido por la revelación.

-¿En serio? –murmuró-. ¿Me querías desde los dieciséis años?

Harry, que había permanecido callado, pensó que era hora de recordarles que estaba allí. Parecían a punto de _reconciliarse_ y no sabía si estaba preparado para ver a su padrino besando apasionadamente a su antiguo profesor. Sobre todo si estaban medio desnudos al lado de una cama revuelta.

-¿Salías con Remus? –preguntó con curiosidad-. ¿En el Colegio?

Sirius se había puesto tan rojo como el cabello de los Weasley.

-Bueno, verás…

-Vaya, así que Hermione tenía razón de nuevo –Sirius no había esperado que aquella revelación dibujara una sonrisa tan enorme en el rostro de su ahijado-. Ya veréis cuando Ron lo sepa. Mira que le advertí que no debía apostar contra ella.

Aquellas palabras lo sobresaltaron.

-¿Hermione? ¿Apuesta?

-Ella dijo que vosotros erais… bueno, eso, que estabais juntos, pero Ron y yo creíamos que se lo estaba inventando. Parece que vuelve a tener razón. ¿Cómo lo habrá averiguado?

-Harry… -el animago lo miraba un poco asustado-. ¿No estás enfadado? ¿Ni traumatizado?

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Remus le lanzó a su pareja una mirada de "Ya te lo dije", pero prefirió seguir callado. Sirius, por su parte parecía avergonzado.

-Me parece muy bien que estéis juntos si os queréis. Yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Aunque supongo que esto convierte a Remus en parte de la familia. Me alegro.

El licántropo sonrió.

-Gracias, Harry.

El joven frunció el ceño.

-Pero no entiendo por qué no me lo dijisteis antes. ¿Por qué lo habéis ocultado tanto tiempo?

Remus apretó los labios y Sirius carraspeó nervioso.

-Bueno, yo…, nosotros…

-Sirius creía que no estabas preparado.

El aludido se ruborizó. Remus se había sentado en la cama y con un gesto invitó a Harry a ir a su lado.

-¿De verdad?

-Decía que eras aún muy joven para entenderlo –explicó el licántropo mirando a su amante-. Un… ¿cómo lo llamaste, Sirius? Un _niño inocente_, creo que fueron sus palabras.

-¡No es verdad! Bueno, tal vez… ¡Deja de mirarme así, Moony!

-¿Moony? –rió el chico-. ¿Todavía utilizáis esos nombres en clave?

-Sirius siempre me llama así cuando estamos solos. Es su forma de demostrarme que soy suyo.

-¿Y tú también le llamas Padfoot?

-Paddie –respondió con ternura-. Es más corto.

Sirius, que comprendió que la conversación se alargaría ahora sin remedio, decidió sentarse junto a ellos.

-Por eso está la habitación tan desordenada –comprendió Harry de pronto al fijarse en que Remus sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior-. Cuando llegué estabais…

-¡Durmiendo! –respondió Sirius tajante y alarmado-. ¡Estábamos durmiendo!

Remus y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y el más joven soltó una risita.

-Vaya…

-¡Te prohíbo que cuentes esto a nadie, jovencito! –lo reprendió Sirius adoptando su papel de padre como mejor podía en semejante situación. Es decir, de forma bastante patética.

-Vamos, Paddie. Sabes de sobra que se lo dirá a sus amigos en cuanto deje esta habitación –Harry asentía enérgicamente con la cabeza-. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Así no tendremos que ocultarnos más.

Sirius bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Y bien, Harry? ¿Quién esa chica que te gusta?

Harry lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo no he dicho que me guste nadie.

-¡Oh, vamos! Entras aquí a escondidas de Ron y Hermione y me preguntas cómo me enamoré por primera vez. Está clarísimo que le has echado el ojo a alguien. Desembucha.

-Sirius, no seas tan temperamental, ¿quieres? Estás asustando al muchacho.

-No lo estoy asustando. Pero ya que nos ha interrumpido más le vale que sea, como mínimo, para decirnos el nombre de la chica de sus sueños, ¿no crees?

Harry agachó la mirada.

-Ni siquiera sé si me gusta.

-Ya. Siempre se empieza así. Yo tardé en admitir que quería a éste más de un año.

Remus suspiró.

-Y ahora soy "éste".

-¡Un año!

-Bueno, es que no era fácil. Tienes que ponerte en mi situación…

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Es un cobarde.

-¡Remus!

-¿Qué? ¿No es cierto? ¡Tardaste más de un año en decidirte!

-¡Es que era una situación complicada!

Harry los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Y cómo lo supisteis? Quiero decir… ¿Cuándo comprendisteis que os queríais?

-Bueno… -respondió Remus-. No sé, supongo que todo empezó con aquella pelea.

-¿Pelea?

-Sí –afirmó con el ceño fruncido-. Ya sabes, el tema del sauce boxeador. 

-Estuvo cerca de un mes sin hablarme –explicó Sirius con gesto serio-. Dijo que no quería saber nada más de mí. Incluso me echó de la habitación.

Harry los miró sorprendido. No imaginaba a Remus enfadado, y menos con Sirius.

-¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Por tu culpa casi me echan del Colegio! Y todo por una estúpida broma.

-¡Pero no lo hice a propósito! ¡Fue un accidente!

-Su problema –le explicó Remus a Harry ignorando las protestas del otro- es que actúa antes de pensar. Siempre ha sido así. Y a estas alturas no creo que cambie, la verdad.

-Pero no estamos hablando de eso. El chico quiere saber cómo nos hicimos pareja, ¿verdad, Harry? ¿A que no quieres oír a tu profesor hablando de temas morales?

Remus le lanzó una mirada que se podía traducir perfectamente como: "Te has quedado sin postre esta noche", pero Sirius decidió ignorarla. Ya se ocuparía de eso más tarde. Cuando estuvieran solos.

-Lo cierto –siguió su padrino-, es que yo ya sentía algo por él desde antes. Pero era una sensación extraña que no sabía cómo interpretar. Las noches de luna, cuando los demás volvían al castillo a descansar, yo solía quedarme con él. Me acostaba a su lado y me quedaba allí, protegiéndole. Cuidando de él y velando su sueño, porque solía tener pesadillas. Algunas noches, mientras dormía, Remus se abrazaba a mí y entonces sentía el corazón latir con fuerza y me preguntaba cómo sería compartir con él el resto de mi vida.

Remus lo miraba con curiosidad. Sirius nunca le había contado aquello.

-¿Me abrazabas mientras dormía?

-Pues… sí. A veces.

-A escondidas.

-…

-Aún no sé cómo acabaste en Gryffindor.

-Vuelves a desviarte del tema –lo reprendió-. Una noche –continuó volviéndose a Harry-, después de la pelea, James y Peter organizaron una encerrona para obligarnos a hablar y perdonarnos.

Harry sonrió ante la mención de su padre.

-Nos dejaron en un pasadizo, sin mapa y sin capa de invisibilidad. Filch estuvo a punto de descubrirnos.

-Pasamos toda la noche huyendo por el castillo –continuó Remus con mirada nostálgica-. Gracias a Merlín, conocíamos una gran cantidad de pasadizos.

-Sí, hasta que acabamos encerrados en un armario en la Sala de Trofeos. Y entonces… él me besó –concluyó con rapidez.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! –Había imaginado que sería al contrario, que Sirius sería el que abordaría a Remus-. ¿Te besó? ¿Él a ti?

-Pues sí. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? Me cogió desprevenido y no supe cómo reaccionar. ¡Imagínate! Mi mejor amigo, la persona por la que suspiraba por las noches y que llevaba casi un mes sin dirigirme la palabra acababa de besarme. Así, sin preámbulos, sin explicaciones. Ni una palabra. De pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Aún no sé por qué lo hizo.

Sirius y Harry se volvieron hacia Remus, que simulaba estar concentrado en sus crispadas manos.

-Supongo que quería saber si sentías lo mismo que yo.

-Pues ya podías habérmelo preguntado.

-No sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Ya. Y por eso me besaste a traición.

Remus se había puesto colorado.

-Pensé que si te sorprendía podría ver por tu actitud qué era lo que pensabas.

-Y si querías saberlo, ¿por qué simulaste luego que no había pasado nada? ¿Por qué hiciste como si no te importara?

-Porque estaba confundido. No sabía muy bien lo que significabas para mí.

Sirius suspiró y se volvió a su ahijado.

-¿Puedes creerlo? Después de aquel beso de película quiso darme celos con una chica de Ravenclaw. Siren. Empezó a salir con ella.

-¡Yo no salí con ella! Sólo… le ayudé con algunas asignaturas.

-¡Pasabas horas enteras a su lado, en la biblioteca! Dejaste de estudiar conmigo.

-Porque me incomodaba estar junto a ti –confesó alterado-. ¿Y qué querías? ¡Me moría de vergüenza cada vez que te miraba!

-¿Y me llamas a mí cobarde?

-¿Y cómo se solucionó todo? –preguntó Harry absorbido por la historia.

Sirius se rascó el cuello.

-Un sábado fuimos juntos a Hogsmeade…

-Y entonces fue él quien me besó –concluyó Remus con una sonrisa de triunfo-. En mitad de la calle.

-¡¿En la calle?! ¿En serio? ¿Y si os hubiera visto alguien?

-No había nadie cerca, era un lugar bastante solitario.

-Sí, pero, ¿en la calle? ¿Cómo fue?

-Pues… me acorraló contra la pared y me dijo: "Si me lo pides, te besaré".

-¿Y qué contestaste?

-"Bésame".

Sirius y Remus se miraron a los ojos y en sus sonrisas afloró el recuerdo de aquel instante mágico.

-Desde entonces hemos estado juntos.

-Hasta que lo llevaron a Azkaban –aclaró el licántropo con voz triste-. No imaginas lo duro que fue estar sin él durante esos doce años. Creyéndole el culpable de los asesinatos. Creyéndole un traidor. Pero luego me enteré de que había escapado y acepté la propuesta de Dumbledore de ir a Hogwarts con la esperanza de tropezarme con él. Con la esperanza de volver a verlo.

Harry sonrió.

-Y lo viste. En la Casa de los Gritos.

-Sí. Y entonces descubrí lo equivocado que había estado durante esos años y me juré que no volvería a abandonarle.

Harry conocía aquella parte. Pero nunca imaginó que el abrazo que se dieron entonces pudiera ocultar tan profundos sentimientos. Entonces había creído que sólo era un abrazo de amigos, pero ahora comprendía su verdadero significado.

-Un año después llamó a la puerta de mi casa y… bueno, volvimos a recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Volvisteis a ser amantes.

-En realidad –dijo Sirius- nunca dejamos de serlo. Al menos por mi parte.

Remus sonrió.

-Yo nunca quise a nadie más.

Harry soltó un suspiro.

-Vaya.

Sirius carraspeó, como si se arrepintiera de haberse mostrado tan sensible.

-Bueno, y ahora, ¿por qué no nos hablas de esa persona que te tiene tan confundido?

-La verdad es que no sé si debería…

-¡Ni se te ocurra dejarnos en ascuas! Te lo hemos contado todo. Es tu turno, jovencito.

-Lo cierto es que aún no sé muy bien qué es lo que siento –explicó el muchacho avergonzado.

-¿Te pones nervioso cuando está cerca? –preguntó Remus.

-…Sí.

-¿Te quedas sin palabras cuando te habla?

-Más o menos.

-¿Y pasas las noches en vela pensando que es la persona más maravillosa del mundo?

-…

-¿Te quedas abstraído en clase pensando en su boca, en sus labios dulces y tiernos, en el sabor de un posible beso…?

-¿Eso pensabas de mí? –preguntó Sirius halagado-. ¡Guau!

-¿Y qué quieres? No es fácil resistirse a tus dotes de seducción.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si fuiste tú quien intentó seducirme!

-¡De eso nada!

-¡No te hagas el inocente ahora! ¡Tú me besaste primero!

Remus quiso lanzarse a su cuello, pero la voz tímida y pensativa de Harry lo detuvo.

-Entonces, ¿creéis que él intenta seducirme?

Sirius y Remus olvidaron al instante sus instintos asesinos y se volvieron hacia el joven con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿ÉL?! –preguntó Sirius espantado-. ¿Qué quieres decir con _él_?

-Está claro, Sirius –después de la sorpresa inicial, Remus sonreía.

-¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Tú eres un chico normal, Harry! ¡Tus padres eran normales! ¡A ti tienen que gustarte las chicas!

-¿Qué pasa, _mon cher_? –preguntó Remus otra vez alterado-. ¿Es que nosotros no somos _normales_? Porque te recuerdo que tú me quieres, o eso dices, y yo también soy un hombre.

-¡Sí, pero… pero es diferente!

Remus bufó.

-Todo lo que no te pasa a ti es diferente. ¿Por qué? Si a ti te gustaba un chico, ¿por qué no puede pasarle lo mismo a Harry? –Sirius abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, pero no parecía encontrar las palabras, porque volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada-. No le hagas caso. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas más sobre ese chico?

-No puede ser amor –apuntó Sirius obstinado.

-Dejemos que el chico lo decida, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ni siquiera él está seguro. Después de todo, a lo mejor sólo es amistad lo que sientes por él –añadió esperanzado-. Tal vez te sientes protegido y seguro a su lado y eso te hace pensar que lo vuestro es especial. Tienes que estar muy seguro antes de dar ningún paso y arruinar para siempre…

Remus decidió que era el momento justo para interrumpir.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta de él? ¿Es amable contigo? ¿Está a tu lado cuando lo necesitas?

-Pues… no. No exactamente.

Sirius intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Remus.

-A ver, Harry –Remus hablaba con calma, como si estuviera de nuevo en Hogwarts dando una de sus clases. Intentaba ignorar al nervioso animago que se retorcía a su lado, como un perro lleno de pulgas-, la base del amor es la amistad, el cariño… Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Sí, y no comprendo cómo puede gustarme alguien así. Siempre está enfadado conmigo. Me insulta, se ríe de mí y me mira con desprecio. Y sin embargo…

-¿Quién es? –preguntó Remus. Su cara se había puesto más seria-. ¿Es alguien del colegio? ¿Lo conozco?

-Yo no…

-Vamos, Harry, nos lo puedes decir.

El joven miró a los dos adultos sin saber muy bien si seguir hablando. ¿Qué pasaría si les decía la verdad? Sirius era capaz de encerrarlo en la mansión e impedirle salir de allí durante los próximos diez años. Lo vigilaría como un perro guardián. Pero Remus lo calmaría. ¿Verdad? Él era más sensato, más tranquilo… o al menos eso parecía. Él comprendería. Después de todo, se había enamorado de su padrino. 

-¿Y bien?

-¡Suéltalo!

Se arrepentiría. Lo comprendió mientras miraba los rostros ansiosos de sus amigos. Pero no podía soportarlo más, tenía que decirlo, necesitaba confesarlo. Abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar el nombre que le quemaba por dentro desde hacía un par de meses. Se arrepentiría, pero no había otra opción.

-Está bien…

_**Continuará…**_****

N/A: Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. A las seguidoras del Harry-Draco, sólo os digo: paciencia, en el próximo capítulo saldrá por fin el chico rubio y sabremos más de lo que pasa entre él y Harry. A las seguidoras de Sirius-Remus: los cachorros aún no han dicho la última palabra 

Quería aclarar que las escenas que describen Remus y Sirius de su romance son la base de un fic que quizás publique algún día. Ya veremos.

Es todo por ahora, un beso muy fuerte y hasta el próximo.

DAIA BLACK  
M.O.S.


	3. Peleas y algo más

**3. Peleas y algo más**

-¡MALFOY¡Devuélveme eso ahora mismo!

-¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? –había una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en los pálidos labios del chico rubio-. Sólo se trata de un pergamino viejo¿verdad¿O es que escondes algo?

Harry observó aterrado cómo Draco empezaba a darle vueltas al trozo de papel entre sus manos, buscando algún indicio de un posible mensaje oculto.

-¿Se abre con alguna contraseña? –y apuntando al pergamino exclamó:-¡Muéstrame tus secretos!

-¡DEVUÉLVEMELO!

-Si lo quieres, tendrás que quitármelo.

Aquella sonrisa era irritante. Harry gruñó y saltó para intentar atrapar el pergamino, que Draco mantenía en alto. Pero falló.

-¡Ja, ja¿Eres capaz de coger una snitch y no puedes quitarme un simple papel de las manos?

Harry iba a gritarle algo cuando un suave maullido los hizo girarse hacia la esquina del corredor.

-¡Maldita sea, es ese asqueroso gato!

Harry aprovechó la distracción del Slytherin para arrebatarle el preciado objeto, pero en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, antes de que pudiera lanzar un aliviado grito de victoria, alguien se lo quitó a él.

-Vaya, vaya, así que deambulando por el pasillo de noche. ¡Después del toque de queda! Creo que esto se merece una visita a vuestros profesores¿no os parece? -Draco salió corriendo, pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando tropezó con alguien.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Oh, profesor, Snape –el conserje parecía encantado con su aparición-. Me alegro de verle. He encontrado a dos alumnos escondiéndose en los pasillos. Estoy seguro de que planeaban alguna trastada.

Snape miró a los dos jóvenes que estaban ante él. La expresión de horror de Potter no tenía precio. Y Malfoy… bueno, el chico intentaba mantener la compostura, pero estaba seguro de que también estaba algo preocupado por haber sido descubierto.

-Está bien, Filch, yo me ocuparé de ellos.

-¡Pero…!

-Buenas noches, Argus.

El conserje se marchó de allí refunfuñando, con su fiel gata pegada a los talones. Cuando desapareció, el profesor se volvió hacia ellos, mostrando una fría sonrisa.

-Seguidme.

Harry observó a Draco y le sorprendió el aplomo que mostraba el rubio. Quizás se sentía aliviado de que lo hubiera encontrado el jefe de su casa. Harry estaba seguro de que él, por el simple hecho de ser un Gryffindor, acabaría con la peor parte del castigo.

Pero se equivocaba. Quizá fuera porque su discusión de niños había interrumpido lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo su profesor a aquellas horas deambulando por el castillo, o tal vez el jefe de Slytherin simplemente había tenido un mal día. Lo cierto es que Snape se mostró casi tan duro e inflexible con Draco como con el mismo Harry.

-¡Pero, profesor…!

-¡Ni una palabra más, Malfoy! Ya me ha oído. Usted y el señor Potter limpiarán esta habitación hasta dejarla completamente limpia. Si no es tarde para andar por los pasillos tampoco es tarde para hacer algo útil.

Draco le sostuvo la mirada con descaro, pero no seguiría protestando. ¿Para qué? Sabía que no serviría de nada.

-Es todo. Cuando acaben podrán regresar a sus habitaciones.

Y sin decir una palabra más, salió de allí, envuelto en el revoloteo de su túnica.

-¡Genial, Potter, mira lo que has conseguido!

-¿Ahora me echarás a mí la culpa¡Fuiste tú quien armó el alboroto¿Y todo por qué¿Por quitarme el mapa?

Harry se mordió la lengua cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Así que era eso! –Draco parecía muy contento con el descubrimiento-. ¡Un mapa¿De dónde¿Del castillo¿Del Bosque Prohibido?

-¿Y qué más da? –preguntó Harry furioso-. Ahora lo tiene Filch, en su despacho.

Y dándole la espalda se dirigió a una de las estanterías para empezar a limpiarla. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

Draco, por su parte, no parecía dispuesto a trabajar y cuando diez minutos más tarde Harry se volvió para ver por qué no hacía ruido, lo encontró recostado en la mesa del profesor, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida al otro lado de la ventana.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-No te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa! No saldremos de aquí hasta que esto esté ordenado y limpio y si tú no ayudas…

-No pienso rebajarme a eso –dijo Draco entrecerrando un poco los ojos y mostrando una mueca de desagrado-. Un Malfoy nunca se encarga de las tareas domésticas.

Harry bufó.

-Vale, es posible que en tu casa no muevas un dedo. Seguramente ni siquiera te preparas el desayuno –el gesto de Draco confirmó aquellas palabras-, pero esto es un castigo. ¡Y _tienes_ que limpiar! Te guste o no. Aquí no hay elfos domésticos para salvarte el culo.

-¡Vaya vocabulario! –rió el otro, encantado de verle perder los papeles.

Por toda respuesta Harry le lanzó el trapo que había estado usando. Pero Draco se lo devolvió con el mismo gesto.

-No pienso hacerlo.

-Malfoy…

-No.

Harry estuvo a punto de sacar su varita, pero comprendió que no conseguiría nada con ello, salvo, probablemente, ganar otro castigo. Y el día anterior había estado de excursión con Ron y Hermione por los terrenos. Necesitaba descansar. ¡Sólo quería irse cuanto antes a su cama y dormir un rato!

-¡Está bien! Haz lo que quieras. Como siempre.

Y volvió a concentrarse en el mueble que estaba limpiando.

Un rato después, Malfoy decidió entretenerse en algo más productivo que mirar fijamente al vacío, esperando que Potter volviera a gritarle. El chico moreno parecía definitivamente decidido a ignorarlo.

Alzando la cabeza, se dirigió hacia uno de los muebles que quedaban por limpiar y notó la mirada disimulada de Harry sobre su espalda. Distraído cogió uno de los botes. Lo abrió y acercó la nariz para oler su contenido… Con el rostro pálido y una mueca de repulsa volvió a cerrar el bote.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. No tenía caso.

Malfoy quería demostrar lo aburrido que estaba y se dedicó a abrir uno por uno los botes que Harry acababa de limpiar.

-Yo que tú no haría eso. Sabes que al profesor Snape no le hace gracia que hurguen en sus cosas.

-Tú métete en tus asuntos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco mientras Draco abría otro bote…

-¡Mierda!

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo el tarro que sujetaba segundos antes se estrellaba contra el suelo haciéndose pedazos.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó asustado y enfadado.

-¡Esa cosa estaba viva!

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡¡ESO!!

Pero Draco sólo señalaba el puñado de cristales que había a sus pies.

-Snape te matará.

-No lo creo.

-¿Ah, no?

-No –la sonrisa de Malfoy era maquiavélica-. Porque lo has roto tú.

-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!

Aquello era tremendamente injusto.

-¿A quién va a hacerle caso el profesor¿A un honrado Slytherin, de cuya casa es el jefe, o… a San Potter?

-¡No me llames así!

-¡San Potter, San Potter, San Potter, San Potter…!

Harry sacó su varita tan rápido que Malfoy, ocupado en insultarle, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-He dicho –los ojos de Harry echaban chispas- que no me llames así.

Malfoy procuró no parecer asustado y se atrevió incluso a alzar un poco la barbilla en un gesto de desafío.

-Yo en tu lugar buscaría esa cosa viscosa –y le demostró que sus ojos grises también podían brillar-. El profesor me creerá a mí.

Harry bajó la varita, maldiciéndose interiormente por haber salido de excursión precisamente esa noche. ¡Una cama, sólo quería eso! Tumbarse y dormir…

Se puso de rodillas en el suelo.

-¿Adónde ha ido?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-A saber.

Pero el rubio también se agachó y empezó a buscar por la esquina contraria de la habitación.

-No ha podido salir de aquí, porque la puerta estaba cerrada.

-¿Cómo es?

-Como una bola de algodón rosa.

Harry se volvió.

-¿Te burlas de mí?

-Siempre, Potter –Harry entrecerró los ojos-. Pero esta vez es verdad: parece una bola de algodón rosa.

-¿Y para qué guardará Snape una cosa así?

-Ni idea…

-¡Ahí está¿Es eso?

Draco corrió a su lado.

-¿A ver?

Harry señalaba un rincón debajo de un mueble pegado a la pared. Draco se arrodilló a su lado y se asomó, acercándose tanto a él que sus mejillas casi se rozaban.

-Sí, es eso –murmuró con alegría-. Cógelo¡vamos!

Harry apretó los dientes.

-Cógelo tú.

-Si no lo haces –lo amenazó Draco muy seguro de sí mismo- le diré al profesor lo del mapa.

Maldito rubio chantajista.

Harry se asomó de nuevo a la parte baja del mueble y alargó la mano. Tuvo que estirar el brazo y aún así, sus dedos apenas rozaron a la extraña criatura.

-No… llego…

-Ya casi lo tienes. Ahí no, un poco más a la derecha…

-¡AHGG! -Harry sacó la mano sacudiéndola con furia-. ¡Me ha mordido!

-¡Pero si no tiene boca!

-¡Te digo que me ha mordido!

-¡Mira que eres quejica!

La criatura había aprovechado para escapar y trataba de alejarse de allí con rapidez, pero Harry agarró la varita y la apuntó.

-¡Immobilus!

Y la cosita rosa se quedó petrificada, con un pie en el aire y los ojitos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Draco se apresuró a cogerla con dos dedos y abriendo un bote vacío, la soltó dentro.

-Me pregunto para qué querrá nadie una cosa tan ridícula y tan… _rosa_ –dijo con una mueca de asco- ¿Para qué servirá¿Potter? Ey, Potter¿qué te pasa?

-Estoy mareado –dijo Harry mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Pero parecía que las fuerzas le habían abandonado. Tropezó y trastabilló antes de agarrarse a la mesa.

-Vamos, deja de hacer el tonto –se quejó el rubio. Harry gimió bajito-. ¿Quieres dejar de jugar?

-¡No estoy jugando! –protestó.

Y volvió a caer al suelo. Sin fuerzas.

-¿Pero qué haces? –preguntó Draco exigiendo una explicación.

-Creo que esa cosa es venenosa.

-Te lo estás inventando.

-Ojalá –gimió Harry conteniendo una arcada.

-¡Ni se te ocurra vomitarme encima! –gritó Draco apartándose de él.

-¿¡DRACO¿DRACO MALFOY¿ESE RUBIO TEÑIDO HIJO DE MORTÍFAGO?

-Sirius¿quieres calmarte?

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme, Remus¡Nuestro Harry está enamorado de ese ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO MALCRIADO!

-¡Yo no he dicho que esté enamorado de él! –aclaró Harry acalorado.

-¿Ah, no?

-Bueno…

-¡¿Te gusta?!

Pero al no recibir respuesta, Sirius cogió su varita y se dirigió a la puerta con grandes zancadas, mientras mascullaba entre dientes: _Muy bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado._

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Remus aburrido.

-A matarle.

-¡No! –gritó Harry desesperado. Y corriendo junto a él se aferró a sus ropas para impedirle salir de la habitación.

-¡Suéltame, Harry, voy a defender tu honor!

Remus sacudía la cabeza con un suspiro de resignación.

-Mira que le gusta hacerse el héroe al pobre.

-¡Yo no necesito que defiendas mi honor!

-¡Ya lo creo que sí! Has caído en las redes de esa serpiente.

-¡Pero…!

-Te ha hipnotizado, seguro –añadió mientras se fijaba en sus pupilas para ver si estaban dilatadas.

-¡Sirius, no me ha hecho nada!

-¿Por qué no hablamos esto con calma? –propuso Remus señalando la cama.

-¡No hay que hablar nada! Voy ahora mismo a la casa de mi prima y le diré unas cuantas cosas a ese…

-¡¡SIRIUS BLACK, SIÉNTATE AHORA MISMO!!

Sirius y Harry se volvieron sorprendidos hacia el joven de ojos dorados.

-Moony…

-¡¡¡AHORA!!!

Un segundo después Sirius y Harry estaban de nuevo sentados en el borde de la cama, completamente quietos y callados.

-¿Por qué te divierte tanto alterarme? –se quejó el licántropo con un suspiro-. A ver –continuó dirigiéndose a Harry-. ¿Podrías explicarnos qué es lo que ves en ese…?

-…Malcriado, teñido, insolente, despreciable…

-…chico?

Remus lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Sirius que lo acalló en el acto.

-Es que…

-¿Sí?

-Bueno…

-…

-Yo…

-¡¿Quieres hablar de una maldita vez?!

-Sirius –interrumpió Remus con tranquilidad-, si no te calmas ahora mismo y te comportas como una persona adulta te prometo que estarás una semana entera sin sexo.

La mirada de espanto de Sirius rivalizaba con la de vergüenza de Harry.

-¡Una semana es mucho! –protestó el animago exaltado.

-Sigue hablando y serán dos.

Sirius apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

-Y ahora, Harry…

-No sé cómo pasó. Nos castigaron juntos y él no quiso ayudar a limpiar, por supuesto. Es un Malfoy –dijo a modo de aclaración-. Se dedicó a jugar con los botes y rompió uno.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

-Dentro del bote había una cosa rosa. Conseguí atraparla antes de que escapara, pero me mordió.

Sirius soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, pero no dijo nada.

-No me pasó nada, Sirius. Sólo era un duende de azúcar. Me dio una bajada de tensión, nada más. Me mareé un poco y Draco me llevó a la enfermería.

Sirius alzó la mano.

-¿Puedo hablar?

Remus hizo un gesto de aquiescencia y el moreno volvió a ponerse de pie.

-El hecho de que te llevara a la enfermería no es razón para que empieces a babear por él.

-¡Ya lo sé! Y yo no babeo por él.

-Yo llevé a Remus a la enfermería cientos de veces. ¡Miles! Y eso no significa que… Espera –se detuvo de pronto-, ese ejemplo no vale.

-No fue sólo eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es que, al día siguiente…

-¡Malfoy, devuélveme mi varita!

-Si la quieres tendrás que quitármela.

-¿Ah, sí?

Harry lanzó un puñetazo que fue a estrellarse justo en la nariz de Malfoy, que soltó una expresión de dolor y sorpresa.

-¡Estás muerto, Potter!

Y olvidadas las varitas empezaron a golpearse, rodando por el suelo ante la mirada aterrorizada de algunos alumnos de primero.

-¡Potter, Malfoy¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo?

-Y os volvieron a castigar.

-Pues sí.

-Harry –preguntó Sirius con cautela-¿cuántas veces te han castigado ya desde que entraste al Colegio?

-Pues no sé –dudó-, unas cuantas.

-¿Veinte¿Doscientas?

-No lo sé.

-¿Sirius, a qué viene…?

-Escúchame bien, Harry –dijo con seriedad-, tu padre y yo teníamos el récord de castigos en doscientos quince y no pienso dejar que tú nos superes sólo por tu tonta manía de pelearte con Draco.

-Sirius, ahora eres tú el que se desvía del tema.

-No, Remus, es que hay que dejar las cosas bien claras. Sé que es mi ahijado y eso, pero no voy a permitir que las nuevas generaciones pisoteen nuestra fama de alborotadores de Hogwarts.

-Créeme –suspiró Harry-, no tengo intención de pisotear tu fama. No me interesa en absoluto ser conocido por el número de veces que tuve que limpiar el aula de Pociones.

-Eso espero.

-Dices que os castigaron otra vez. ¿Y qué pasó?

-Tuvimos que volver a limpiar, pero esa vez Draco no protestó. Cogió un trapo y empezó a quitar el polvo de los muebles. De vez en cuando me miraba de reojo. Yo creía que estaba planeando algo, así que estuve pendiente todo el rato por si intentaba cualquier cosa.

-¡Ése es mi chico!

-¿Y lo hizo¿Intentó algo?

-Pues no. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de acabar el castigo…

-Oye, Potter.

-¿Qué?

-¿Es cierto eso?

Harry ni siquiera se volvió.

-¿El qué? –repitió con voz cortante.

-Eso que dicen por ahí… ¿Es verdad que viste a… ya sabes?

-¿A Voldemort?

El rubio se estremeció.

-Sí. ¿Lo viste?

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?

-Sólo quería saber si era cierto.

-¿Para qué? Supongo que tu padre te tendrá al corriente¿no?

Draco tiró el trapo al suelo enfadado.

-¡No insultes a mi padre!

-¡Pues no me insultes tú a mí!

-¿Se puede saber por qué eres siempre tan borde conmigo¡Sólo intento mantener una conversación!

Harry se le quedó mirando con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

-¿Qué?

-¡Estoy harto de que me trates como a un idiota que no merece tu atención!

-¿Pero qué dices¡Si eres tú el que siempre se está metiendo conmigo!

-¡Tú me rechazaste!

-¿De qué hablas?

-En primero. Te ofrecí ser amigos, pero elegiste a la Comadreja y a la Sangre Sucia. ¡Sólo quería ser tu amigo! Yo te habría ayudado más que esos dos, seguro. ¿Por qué tuviste que rechazarme?

Harry sencillamente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Draco pudiera estar celoso de la atención que prestaba a sus amigos.

-No me gustó tu manera de hablar.

-¡Sólo intentaba ser amable¡Quería ser tu amigo!

-Tú nunca podrás ser mi amigo.

Harry no entendía cómo habían salido aquellas palabras de su boca. No era su intención decirlas. Malfoy apretó los labios.

-Está bien.

-Malfoy…

Pero Draco no le escuchó. Cogió su túnica y salió del aula dando un portazo, sin escuchar los desesperados intentos de Harry por disculparse.

-Y claro, después me sentí fatal. Le contesté así porque él siempre está insultándome y burlándose de mí. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que podía estar hablando en serio. Y además, se suponía que Malfoy tenía que estar enfadado conmigo. Es mi antítesis, no sé si me explico… Como Holmes y Morirarti. O Sirius y Severus… -el aludido hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero se guardó de comentar nada-. Entre nosotros no hay lugar para nada más que para la rivalidad y las palabras ácidas. Y sin embargo Malfoy no me odiaba. Estaba celoso porque había elegido la amistad de otros antes que la suya. No era odio, sino resentimiento.

-No necesitas la amistad de un Slytherin, Harry, te lo aseguro. No dan más que problemas. Hiciste muy bien al rechazarle en primero.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro.

Remus puso un brazo sobre los hombros del muchacho.

-Lo cierto es que Draco ha demostrado mucho valor confesándote eso. Debió ser muy duro para él que supieras lo que realmente pensaba.

-Sí. Eso creía. Por eso le mandé la carta…

-¡¿Le mandaste una carta?! –saltó Sirius-. ¡¿Por qué?!

-Para disculparme. No me había portado muy bien con él.

Sirius quedó un rato con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero Remus sonrió.

-Bien hecho.

-Pues a mí me has decepcionado –dijo el animago con voz seria.

-Vamos, Paddie, no te pongas en plan trágico. No es para tanto.

-Ese chico es hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Remus. ¿Has olvidado ya cómo nos la hizo pasar en la escuela¿Has olvidado la de perrerías que te hizo¿Cómo puedes decir que no es para tanto?

-Pero hablamos de Draco. No de Lucius. Que sea su hijo no significa que sea como él.

-¿Ah, no?

-Sirius, parece mentira que seas incapaz de comprender su situación cuando tú pasaste exactamente por lo mismo.

-¡No me compares con ese crío estúpido y egocéntrico!

-Lo cierto es que Draco es mejor persona cuando no está rodeado de sus amigos –explicó Harry, pensativo. Y los dos adultos lo miraron con interés, esperando su explicación.

-Potter¿tienes un momento?

Harry se volvió hacia los ojos grises que lo observaban con atención.

-Sí, claro.

Se separó del grupo de alumnos que se dirigían al Gran Comedor y lo siguió hasta un aula vacía del primer piso.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –aún estaba a la defensiva y no se fiaba de lo que hiciera el otro.

-Recibí tu carta.

Sin saber por qué Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Ah. ¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Había un amago de sonrisa en los labios del chico rubio.

-Bueno, pensé que debía disculparme –se excusó-. Me hiciste sentir mal después de aquella discusión.

-Era lo que pretendía -Harry iba a protestar, pero Draco seguía sonriendo y eso lo dejó un poco confuso-. Por cierto¿qué haces mañana¿Te apetecería practicar un rato con la snitch? Queda poco para el partido.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Harry buscando una excusa-. He quedado con Ron y Hermione para acabar los deberes de Adivinación…

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Granger no tiene Adivinación.

-Ya, pero nos va a echar una mano, y…

-¿Toda la tarde?

-Sí. Eso creo.

-Ya –dijo con frialdad-. Me pides perdón pero no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo¿no es eso? Por mí puedes quedarte con tus estúpidos amigos.

Y dando un portazo, se marchó.

-Y esa fue nuestra última conversación antes de las vacaciones. No he vuelto a verle, y no sé exactamente cómo actuar cuando nos encontremos de nuevo.

-Pártele la cara.

Remus suspiró, buscando un resquicio de paciencia.

-Lo siento, Sirius, te advertí.

-¿Qué…?

-Una semana.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿No te parece bastante?

-Suficiente –gruñó entre dientes-. Gracias.

Remus sonrió, seguro de haber ganado aquella vez.

-¡Por favor, necesito ayuda! –suplicó Harry, desesperado por la actitud inmadura de aquellos que se suponía iban a ofrecerle sabiduría y consejo. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberse sincerado con Ron y Hermione. Bueno, casi.

-Harry, nosotros no podemos decirte lo que tienes que hacer. Verás, eso es algo que queda entre vosotros. A mí, personalmente, me agradaría más que te hubieras fijado en cualquier otra persona (o animal), pero es tu vida y sólo tú puedes decidir cómo afrontar esta situación.

Remus y Harry miraron a Sirius con la boca tan abierta que una snitch se podría haber colado en ella fácilmente.

-¿Qué?

La sonrisa torcida de Sirius demostraba que ni él mismo creía lo que estaba diciendo. Pero una semana era una semana, y tenía que empezar a hacer méritos si quería reducir su condena. Remus, que comprendió perfectamente sus intenciones, ocultó una sonrisa de satisfacción, decidido a perdonarle en cuanto Harry saliera por la puerta.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si yo fuera tú intentaría pasar más tiempo con él. Para conocerle, ya sabes.

-¿Eso harías? –preguntó Remus alzando una ceja.

-Sí –sonrió con picardía-. Podrías aceptar esa propuesta de entrenamiento. Volar sobre una escoba siempre me ha parecido _muuuy_ romántico.

Harry vio la cara de Remus tornarse completamente roja, y prefirió no preguntar. Por si acaso.

-La escoba siempre ha sido un símbolo fálico muy interesante, al igual que la varita. Verás, cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, Moony y yo…

-Creo que Sirius tiene razón –Remus alzó un poco la voz para acallar sus próximas palabras. Parecía bastante avergonzado-. ¿Dices que te propuso entrenar juntos? Deberías aceptar. Tal vez pasando un rato con él, a solas, consigas aclarar un poco las ideas.

-No sé… Ya he estado con él a solas y no ha servido de nada. ¿Y si sólo quiere reírse de mí?

-Tendrás que asumir el riesgo.

-Sí –suspiró-. Eso parece –Y se puso en pie-. Bueno, gracias por escucharme, y gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-¿Nos escribirás contando lo que pase? –preguntó Sirius con avidez.

-No, no lo creo.

-¡Pero soy tu padrino¡Tengo derecho a saberlo!

Harry dudó un momento.

-Bueno, tal vez. Ahora será mejor que baje, Ron y Hermione están esperándome.

-Vale. Pero mantennos informados.

Y con una mueca, Harry cerró la puerta.

Caminó por el silencioso pasillo hasta la escalera, pero se detuvo antes de bajar, con una mano en la barandilla. Se dio cuenta de que no les había advertido que debían guardar el secreto. Aunque debían de suponerlo… Bajó un par de peldaños, pero volvió a detenerse. Tal vez no lo supusieran. Era mejor asegurarse, hacerles prometer que no contarían nada, que no se lo dirían a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron y Hermione…

Decidido, volvió sobre sus pasos hasta la habitación que acababa de dejar y abrió la puerta sin entretenerse en llamar.

-Sirius, una cosa más…

Su cuerpo quedó helado ante la visión que apareció frente a él. Remus tumbado en la revuelta cama, con Sirius acomodado sobre sus piernas, inclinado sobre él. Besándolo. _¡Besándolo!_

Pero los amantes no tardaron en descubrirlo, y nada más verlo, Remus se incorporó y apartó a Sirius, que, perdiendo el equilibrio, acabó de bruces en el suelo. Parecía irritado cuando asomó por el otro lado de la cama.

-¡Joder, Harry¡¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?!

Harry quería disculparse, salir corriendo de allí y olvidar lo que acababa de ver… por eso no comprendió por qué salieron aquellas palabras de su agarrotada garganta.

-¡Dijiste una semana! –exclamó en tono acusador-. ¡Y acabo de salir por la puerta!

-¿Y qué? Es cosa nuestra. Remus acaba de perdonarme.

Harry se volvió al licántropo con una mirada que parecía exigir una explicación. Pero Remus sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Es muy persuasivo –explicó.

-¿Qué querías? –preguntó su padrino enfadado.

-Sólo… -Harry había perdido la concentración. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para apartar aquella visión lujuriosa de su mente-. Sólo quería pediros que mantuvierais el secreto.

-¿Sólo eso?

-No quiero que Hermione y Ron lo sepan.

-Vale. No se lo diremos a nadie. ¿Contento? Y ahora, Harry, si no te importa, me gustaría estar un rato a solas con Remus. Ya sabes… para _hablar_ un poco.

-Sí, claro. Ya me iba. Lo siento.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él Sirius y Remus soltaron un suspiro. Sirius se incorporó un poco para coger la varita (literalmente) de Remus, que estaba sobre la mesa y apuntó con ella a la puerta.

-_¡Fermaportus!_ –exclamó. Y casi al momento se volvió hacia el licántropo, que lo observaba con una sonrisa divertida en sus apetecibles labios-. Creo que podemos seguir… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Creo que tu mano estaba… aquí.

_**Continuará…**_

N/A¡Hola¿Qué tal¿Sobrevivís al calor? Es una tortura sentarse delante del ordenador en un cuarto que se vuelve un horno por las tardes. ¡En serio! Pero una se engancha a este bicho con teclas y no puede sobrevivir sin él. ¡Aunque se esté derritiendo!

Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Al fin sale Draco Aunque sea a base de flash backs algo desorganizados y ligeros. Espero que os haya gustado. (Y tranquilas, Remus y Sirius no han dicho su última palabra)

**Y una palabra más y a lo mejor algún SPOILER, así que cuidado: **

**S**

**P**

**O**

**I**

**L**

**E**

**R**

**A los que habéis leído el 7º libro: No sé vosotros qué pensaréis, pero para mí que Rowling se ha dado cuenta de que Sirius y Remus eran canon y ha hecho lo posible por disimularlo… Quizá Remus tenga ahora otra pareja, pero con nadie fue tan feliz como con Sirius, creo que eso queda bastante claro en el libro, incluso aunque JK haya intentado mostrar lo contrario.**

**Recordad: mientras nosotros lo creamos será así: Remus es de Sirius y viceversa. Ella los ha creado, pero también nosotros les damos vida (y más larga que ella ¬¬)**

**Por favor, no deis spoilers en los comentarios, alguien podría salir mal parado UU Si queréis contestar y dar vuestra opinión os invito a mi LJ, os recibiré con gusto **

**http://daia-black. leemos!**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**DAIA BLACK  
M.O.S. **

**(Miembro Vitalicio de la Orden Siriusiana)**


	4. ¿Un juego inocente?

**4. ¿Un juego inocente?**

Harry caminaba por los pasillos sin hacer caso a los saludos de sus amigos. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando.

Nada más llegar al castillo, a la vuelta de vacaciones, Malfoy había empezado a rondarle. Fuera a dónde fuera, hiciera lo que hiciera, Harry siempre veía unos ojos fríos y grises observándole: en el comedor, en los pasillos, en las clases, en el invernadero, junto al lago… Se dio cuenta de que el único sitio al que podía ir para evitar la presencia del rubio era la torre de Gryffindor. Y sólo porque los Slytherin no podían entrar allí sin contraseña.

Lo cierto es que estaba más que cansado de ver a Draco Malfoy por todas partes, de toparse con él en cualquier rincón. El primer día después de las vacaciones ya habían conseguido su primer castigo del trimestre, aunque afortunadamente tuvieron detención por separado. Afortunadamente para Harry, porque Draco no parecía nada contento.

El segundo día de clase, sin mediar palabra, Draco se acercó a él y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara justo cuando McGonagall pasaba junto a ellos.

-¡Malfoy, Potter, a mi despacho!

Harry quería llorar. Aquello era humillante, nunca, en los años que llevaba en la escuela, había conseguido tantos castigos seguidos. (Y había unos cuantos manchando su expediente). Por primera vez pensó en empezar a contarlos por si superaba a Sirius y a su padre.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?

El joven alzó la cabeza, que había enterrado entre sus brazos cruzados.

-Sí, Hermione, muy bien.

-Pues no lo parece –apuntó Ron intercambiando una miradita de comprensión con al chica. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Sólo estoy cansado.

-Deberías dormir más –dijo Ron.

-Deberías dejar de provocar a Malfoy –añadió Hermione cerrando su libro-. Si no pasaras las noches de castigo en castigo dormirías más y estarías más relajado.

Harry gruñó.

-¡Yo no lo provoco! ¡Es él el que parece tener una especie de obsesión conmigo!

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron coloradas, pero Harry no lo notó, como tampoco notó la sonrisita disimulada de su amiga.

-No sé lo que pretende, pero no lo conseguirá.

Y recogiendo sus cosas se apresuró por las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

-Pues yo diría que lo está consiguiendo.

-¿Sabes? Si no hubieras acertado con lo de Black y Lupin ahora mismo creería que estás loca y que te lo estás inventando todo, pero has demostrado ser bastante… perceptiva para estas cosas. De todas formas déjame preguntártelo otra vez: ¿estás segura de que Malfoy está… persiguiendo a Harry?

Hermione sonrió, pero no contestó y Ron, con un suspiro, volvió a sumergirse en su ensayo sobre Pociones alucinógenas.

Queridos Sirius y Remus:

Pensé que después de nuestra conversación estaría preparado para afrontar la vuelta al colegio, pero lo cierto es que las cosas en Hogwarts no van muy bien. Cada vez estoy más inseguro. Apenas duermo por las noches y eso me pone de mal humor durante el día. Oh, pero quiero dejar claro que si no duermo no es porque pase las noches pensando en él, eso que quede claro. La razón es que…, bueno, ya sabéis a quién me refiero, ese chico parece encontrar divertido el hecho de pasar las noches fregando cacharros y siento decirte, Sirius, que si esto sigue así superaré tu récord.

Hace cualquier cosa con tal de que nos castiguen. Yo pensaba que cuando estuviéramos a solas me diría o insinuaría algo, pero se limita a hacer comentarios un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? _Impertinentes_. Me saca de mis casillas y la mayoría de las veces acabamos tirándonos de los pelos sobre el suelo. Creo que lo único que quiere es divertirse a mi costa. Pero, por raro que parezca, ahora no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza. Pienso en él a todas horas y creo que he empezado a volverme un poco paranoico. ¡Ahg! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¡Necesito ayuda!

H.P.

_Querido Harry,_

Nos alegró recibir tu carta, aunque nos dejaste bastante preocupados con tus confesiones. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, no estás paranoico, sólo un poco… trastornado. _Yo también lo estaba cuando Remus intentaba seducirme. Incluso llegué a tener sueños bastante subiditos de tono con él y eso que…__ (Remus me ha obligado a tachar esta parte)_

Remus dice que es normal que te sientas así, que sólo es una fase y que se te pasará pronto.

Decías en tu carta que no puedes dormir por las noches, pero que no es porque pienses en él y luego confiesas que no te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza. ¿En qué quedamos? 

Harry, no debes preocuparte tanto _(Eso ya lo he escrito yo ¬¬)._ Debes tomarte esto con calma y pensarlo muy bien. Dices que aún no sabes lo que sientes, pero por lo que escribes la actitud de Draco parece bastante clara: busca cualquier excusa para estar contigo y esos castigos son la coartada perfecta.

_¡No te dejes engañar por él! Demuestra que eres digno de tu apellido y compórtate como es debido, __o si no yo mismo iré a Hogwarts y me encargaré del asunto._ (También tachado)

Confíamos en que serás capaz de elegir el camino adecuado, nosotros te apoyaremos desde aquí.

Un abrazo de:

_Sirius_ y Remus

_P.D. Ahora que Remus no está aprovecharé para escribirte estas líneas: si el rubio se pasa contigo, si te amenaza o te obliga a hacer algo no dudes en avisarme. Estaré allí en un momento. Puedo ser muy rápido y silencioso. Ya sabes, pórtate bien y no hagas nada que yo no haría. _

¡Suerte!

Harry dobló la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo con un suspiro. ¿Qué esperaba? Remus y Sirius parecían el angelito con arpa y el diablo de afilado tridente que se disputan los hombros de los niños confundidos (Casi podía imaginar a su padrino echando fuego por los ojos). No le habían aclarado nada, aunque tampoco es que confiara mucho en ello. Les había escrito sólo para desahogarse, para contarle a alguien su situación… aunque cada vez estaba más seguro de que Ron y Hermione sospechaban algo.

Volvió a sacar la carta y releyó la penúltima frase: _Pórtate bien y no hagas nada que yo no haría._ No parecía un buen consejo teniendo en cuenta que su padrino se había enamorado de un hombre. Claro, que a él le había ido bien. Le había ido genial. (Remus era la persona ideal para él). Sí, hacían una pareja perfecta, pero ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar:

Aquella misma mañana, Draco se había acercado a él y le había preguntado si le apetecía entrenar un rato después de clases. Bueno, en realidad, y para ser sinceros, había sonado más como: _¡Ey, Potter! ¿Te crees capaz de demostrar tus increíbles tácticas de buscador esta tarde en el campo?_

Estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero luego recordó a Sirius y a Remus. Se acordó de sus cuerpos entrelazados sobre el colchón, de la ternura del beso que sorprendió… y de sus consejos. Y dijo que sí.

Bueno, en realidad dijo: _¡Te demostraré lo que quieras donde quieras! _

¡Y qué mal había sonado eso!

-A las siete en el campo –dijo el Slytherin con una sonrisa que mandó una descarga a la espina dorsal de Harry. Y se marchó.

Eran las siete menos diez y Harry no sabía todavía si ir o esconderse. Podía ir al baño de las chicas y encerrarse en el cubículo de Myrttle… _como un cobarde_. ¡No, de eso nada! ¡Él era un Gryffindor! Si no iba, estaba seguro de que Malfoy se reiría de él por los siglos de los siglos, y no le apetecía oír su risita de autosuficiencia y burla, muchas gracias.

-¿Crees que no iré? Pues te equivocas, serpiente, estaré allí, y no dejaré que roces la snitch ni una sola vez.

Y lanzó una carcajada maquiavélica…, estilo tebeo muggle. (Vamos, patética)

Veinte minutos después dos personas volaban rápidamente sobre el terreno de juego, un destello dorado entre ellas.

-¡Vamos, Potter! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Eres más lento que un gusamoco con muletas!

-¡¡Cállate de una vez, Malfoy!!

El chico rubio rió. Tenía al niño que vivió a su merced, y eso le hacía sentir sorprendentemente poderoso.

-¡Mía! –exclamó el rubio con un grito de júbilo, lanzándose en persecución de la dorada pelota que acababa de dar señales de vida.

Harry gruñó y se lanzó tras él, dispuesto a coger la snitch. Voló hasta situarse justo al lado del rubio, rozando sus rodillas. Malfoy lo miró.

-Te ves hermoso con esa cara de concentración.

Fue suficiente para desconcertar a Harry y hacerle perder la snitch. 

Draco reía alzando la pelota dorada.

-Parece que hoy no estás en forma, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no juegas así en los partidos? Me harías un favor.

-Sólo has tenido un poco de suerte. Me muevo más rápido que tú y puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras.

-¿Qué tal esta noche en mi cama?

Harry se llevó tal susto que estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba, con la atronadora risa del Slytherin retumbando en sus oídos.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que pretendes? –dijo Harry recuperando la compostura-. Sólo quieres distraerme para volver a ganar, pero no te funcionará una segunda vez.

-¿Seguro?

Harry bufó.

-Vamos, suéltala.

Draco abrió la mano para soltar la snitch, que se alejó rápidamente de ellos con un aleteo de oro.

-¿A la de tres? –dijo Harry poniéndose en posición, su cuerpo arqueado sobre el mango de la escoba. (_La escoba_… recordó las palabras de Sirius y sacudió la cabeza con furia).

-Una…

-Dos…

-¡TRES!

Pero la pelota había vuelto a desaparecer.

-Tengo una idea para hacer esto más interesante –dijo el rubio. No parecía preocupado por la snitch. Al menos no tenía la cara de concentración desesperada de Harry.

-No.

-Aún no he dicho nada.

-Ni falta que hace. Seguro que no es nada bueno.

-¡Vaya con el chico listo!

Harry no contestó y durante unos minutos permanecieron en silencio, volando tranquilamente, esperando que la snitch asomara la nariz.

-Iba a proponerte una apuesta.

-Ya he dicho que no.

-El que pierda, hará lo que el otro le pida durante un día entero.

-No.

-Y el que gane, por supuesto, podrá pedir al otro que haga _cualquier cosa._

-No.

-Creía que lo que distinguía a los gryffindors era la valentía.

-Soy valiente.

-A mí no me lo parece. Tienes miedo de una simple apuesta.

-¿Quién ha dicho que tenga miedo?

Draco sonrió y Harry pudo ver sus blanquísimos dientes brillando al sol.

-Entonces trato hecho.

Harry miró con desconfianza la mano extendida frente a él. Lo pensó durante dos segundos antes de estrecharla con fuerza. (Sí, lo siento, pero este chico atolondrado de luminosos ojos verdes y cabello alborotado es un poco… impulsivo).

-De acuerdo, Malfoy. El primero que coja la snitch gana.

-Hecho.

-¡Noooo! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda….!

Harry se tiraba del pelo con desesperación. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¡La tenía al alcance de la mano! ¡Estaba mucho más cerca de ella qué Malfoy! ¡¿Por qué?! 

-Lo siento, Potter. Me temo que serás mío durante un día entero.

-¡Espera! ¡Quiero otra oportunidad!

Malfoy torció sus labios en una sonrisa despiadada.

-Me parece que eso no va a ser posible.

-¡¿Por qué!? –preguntó Harry asustado.

-Porque no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad. Ni hablar. ¿Nos vemos el sábado?

Y alzando su mano en un gesto de despedida el rubio engominado de marchó, dejando solo a un Harry muy –perdón-, _MUY_ preocupado.

_**Continuará…**_****

N/A: Lo sé, este capítulo ha salido un poco corto… Pero el escenario queda dispuesto para el temido sábado. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Saldrá Harry ileso? ¿Irá Sirius a salvarlo? 

Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, espero veros pronto.

DAIA BLACK  
M.O.S.


	5. Cara a cara

**5. Cara a cara**

Sirius. Remus:

Me encuentro fatal. ¿Qué es lo que he hecho? Quise seguir vuestros consejos pero todo se ha salido de control. No sé qué hacer. ¡¡No sé qué hacer!! Yo sólo quería aclarar las ideas, pero ahora todo es mucho más complicado. ¿Por qué no puedo ser una persona normal? Enamorarme de una chica y salir con ella… ¡Ojalá nunca hubiera conocido a Draco Malfoy! Él tiene la culpa de todo. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme esto? Esto va a acabar mal. Muy mal, lo sé, lo presiento. Y soy bueno presintiendo cosas.

¡Y todo por culpa de esa maldita apuesta! Debería haberme callado, cerrar la boca y tragarme mi orgullo. Pero no, tuve que aceptar. ¿Y ahora qué? Creí que podría controlar la situación, pero él ganó, atrapó la snitch y ahora seré su esclavo durante un día entero. ¿Creéis que hay alguna posibilidad de que acabe el mundo antes del sábado¿Dónde está Voldemort cuando se le necesita? Estoy desesperado y asustado. Ese rubio es un inmoral¡a saber lo que planea hacer conmigo! Por favor, mandadme algunas palabras de consuelo. Las necesito.

Siempre vuestro (mientras sea dueño de mí mismo),

H.J.P.

---------------------------------

-Está enamorado.

-Me temo que sí.

Remus se recostó en el hombro de Sirius, que miraba el trozo de pergamino con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Le escribiremos después de cenar –dijo Remus con un bostezo.

-¿Qué¿No vamos a ir a ayudarle?

-No necesita nuestra ayuda, Paddie.

-¿Cómo que no¿Pero no ves que ese…?

-Sirius…

-¿… _Slytherin_ –mordió la palabra- sólo quiere jugar con él?

Remus sonrió.

-Oh, vamos, no es tan malo. Harry sabía a lo que se atenía y aceptó la apuesta –se encogió de hombros-. Había un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de que perdiera… y ni siquiera él puede esperar ganar siempre.

-Seguro que ese _Malfoy_ hizo trampa.

-Sí –contestó el licántropo aburrido-. Seguro.

-Pues yo me voy a Hogwarts ahora mismo.

Pero justo cuando iba a levantarse una mano se coló entre sus piernas.

-Yo creo que no.

-Moony –se quejó el animago intentando deshacerse de la caricia-. No hay tiempo para eso. ¿Es que no lo ves¡Harry está en peligro!

Remus resopló y soltó su presa, lo cual provocó una mueca de disgusto en el rostro del moreno.

-Harry es un adolescente –explicó intentando no exaltarse demasiado. Faltaba poco para la luna llena y sus sentimientos andaban bastante descontrolados-. Y está descubriendo lo que eso significa… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¿Pero y si Malfoy le obliga a hacer algo de lo que luego se arrepiente?

-Harry no hará nada que no quiera hacer.

-Pero…

-Suficiente, Sirius.

El moreno resopló y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados. Remus volvió a recostarse en él.

-No vuelves a tomar té por la tarde. Te excita demasiado.

-No es por el té –refunfuñó en voz baja-. Y no estoy excitado.

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Remus alzando la cabeza para dedicarle una estudiada mirada de inocencia-. Pues es una lástima.

-…

---------------------------------------

El miércoles, sin proponérselo, Harry fue el centro de atención de la escuela. No porque todos recordaran de pronto que era _el niño que vivió_, o porque el reciente artículo de El Profeta dedicara a su persona dos páginas enteras de una entrevista inventada. No, la causa era otra bien distinta: Harry era un manojo de nervios, lo cual implicaba cierto descontrol en sus acciones, lo cual implicaba errores en casi todas sus actividades, lo cual implicaba desafortunados accidentes que acababan afectando a todos los que le rodeaban.

En clase de Pociones, por ejemplo, equivocó los ingredientes y la poción rejuvenecedora estalló, cubriendo a los alumnos de un espeso líquido rosa bastante difícil de limpiar que los hizo parecer duendes de azúcar durante el resto del día.

En Herbología fue aún peor: no escuchó las advertencias de la profesora y al regar una de las plantas carnívoras que estudiaban ésta despertó de repente y se lanzó a atacar a todos los que tenía a la vista.

El ratón que les dio McGonagall para transformar en chinchetas acabó siendo un puñado de chinches rabiosos que se entretenían trepando por los cuerpos de los asustados estudiantes.

En estas circunstancias era normal que los demás estuvieran pendientes de él, aunque fuera sólo para no ponerse en su camino.

Por fin, a la hora de la comida, Hedwig entró por la ventana con las demás lechuzas, llevando un sobre en el pico. Harry se apresuró a abrirlo y suspiró resignado cuando acabó de leer las líneas escritas por su padrino y su ex profesor.

-¿Malas noticias? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Harry se encogió de hombros y, dejando la cena a medias, subió a su habitación.

Bueno, pensó mientras se tumbaba en la cama con los brazos y piernas extendidos y la carta todavía en la mano, ya sabía que la respuesta no estaría en aquella misiva. Estaba incluso más llena de tachones que la anterior y no dejaba nada claro: Sirius le pedía que le avisara si el rubio intentaba _algo_ y Remus, con su habitual calma, le recomendaba que fuera prudente y tomara sus propias decisiones.

Vamos, el cuento de siempre. El ángel y el demonio.

Estuvo así, entretenido en las arrugas del dosel sobre su cabeza hasta que escuchó a sus compañeros de cuarto subir por las escaleras. Entonces, sin desvestirse siquiera, se apresuró a colarse bajo las sábanas para hacerse el dormido.

---------------------

El jueves la única frase que ocupaba su mente era: _sólo faltan dos días._ Quemó las cejas de Ron y derramó su zumo de calabaza sobre el ensayo de Hermione, que se puso histérica, pero no se dio cuenta de ninguna de las dos cosas, porque en las dos ocasiones estaba entretenido observando a cierto rubio presumido que parecía deleitarse en ignorarle. Ni una mirada. Ni una de sus seductoras sonrisas. Nada.

------------------------

El viernes Harry se encontró solo. Ni siquiera sus amigos se atrevían a sentarse a su lado, aunque eso no pareció importarle. Había algo que no comprendía¿Por qué Draco no le hacía caso? Se había acostumbrado a su presencia insistente, a sus insultos, a esa sonrisa marca Malfoy que le dedicaba cada vez que le miraba… ¿Pero por qué ahora no le miraba? No había cesado de perseguirle desde la vuelta de vacaciones, llamando la atención a todas horas sólo para que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. ¡Por Raistlin, si hasta había conseguido que fuera su esclavo durante un día entero! Y ahora, el día anterior a la cita sólo lo ignoraba. Ahora por ejemplo: se entretenía en charlar con Pansy, sonriéndole como le había sonreído _a él_. ¿Coqueteaba con ella? Bueno, no es que le importara, pero entonces¿por qué había estado coqueteando antes con él¿Por qué había sonreído _de aquella forma_ cuando ganó la apuesta?

_Te gusta._

Sacudió la cabeza enfadado. Ni hablar. De eso nada. Jamás.

_Oh, pero sabes que es cierto._

-No, te equivocas. ¿Cómo quieres que me guste ese malcriado? Míralo, parece el rey del mundo con esa sonrisita de autosuficiencia. Se cree el mejor sólo porque todas las crías están loquitas por él.

_¿Y tú no?_

-Ya te lo he dicho: No. Nunca.

_¿Entonces por qué estás tan preocupado por la cita de mañana? _

-No estoy preocupado. Y lo de mañana no es ninguna cita.

_Ya. _

-¡Cállate!

Pero la vocecita no se calló. Es más, no paró de hablar en toda la tarde: lo acompañó a clases e incluso se metió con él en la ducha. Y por la noche fue aún peor.

-¿Qué va a ser de mí? Mañana es el día. ¡Mañana!

_Sí, sólo faltan unas horas para estar completamente a su merced… _

-¿Qué hará conmigo?

_Adivina. _

-Creo que sería mejor no ir. Podría salir del castillo ahora y esconderme en el bosque, o en la Casa de los Gritos. Sí, allí no me encontraría. Allí estaría seguro…

_Pero entonces no podrías volver a mirarlo a la cara. Tienes que cumplir tu promesa, eres un hombre de palabra. _

-Lo sé. Hicimos una apuesta y perdí. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, él fue más rápido que yo y por eso me veo ahora en esta situación. Si hubiese atrapado la maldita snitch…

_Bueno, entonces ahora estarías pensando en qué hacer con un esclavo rubio. Je, je… Se me ocurren un par de ideas bastante interesantes. _

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo¡Maldita sea, si ya hasta pienso como él! Esto es una locura, una locura. Debería intentar dormir un poco para estar despejado mañana. Tendré que andarme con cien ojos.

_Intentará algo, seguro. Yo lo haría. _

-Bueno, sólo espero que no venga a buscarme muy temprano, no quiero que Ron y Hermione sospechen nada.

_¿Qué te pondrás¿El jersey verde? _

-Mejor no, Hermione dice que resalta el color de mis ojos y no es cuestión de echar más leña al fuego. ¿Qué hora será¡¿Todavía las dos?!

_Vamos, vamos, intenta dormir un rato, si no estarás demasiado cansado para disfrutar el día… _

-¡¿Disfrutar¡¿Por qué dices eso?!

Y así toda la noche, no es cuestión de alargar el monólogo porque si no esto sería insoportable y ahora lo que nos interesa es saber qué pasó el _temido_ sábado. Así pues, mejor pasamos a narrar los hechos:

---------------------------------

Sábado.

Harry se levantó a las siete, cansado de escuchar sus propios pensamientos. No había conseguido dormir nada y tan sólo había caído en una especie de duermevela durante un par de horas, poco antes de la madrugada. Procuró leer un rato y dio unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, pero no consiguió relajarse. Por fin, cansado de no poder descansar, cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño, dispuesto a darse una buena ducha para intentar despejarse.

La ducha acabó siendo un baño relajante, pero cuando casi se quedó dormido dentro del agua decidió que ya era hora de salir, de forma que a las ocho y cuarto estaba sentado en la cama, muy quieto, con la mirada perdida en el cielo que se veía por la ventana, cada vez más claro. Ron suspiró en la cama de al lado y abrió los ojos.

-¿Harry?

-Buenos días, Ron.

-¿Qué haces vestido? Dijiste que no ibas a venir a Hogsmeade.

-Eh… Iba a bajar a desayunar.

-¿Tan temprano?

Harry miró su reloj. El comedor no abriría hasta las nueve.

-Es que… tengo algo que hacer antes.

Su amigo lo miraba con una mueca de desconfianza.

-Bueno –suspiró-, haz lo que quieras.

Y volvió a caer sobre su almohada, dispuesto a aprovechar unos minutos más de sueño.

Harry salió de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido y se sentó en un sofá de la sala común, esperando que fuera la hora del desayuno. A las nueve menos diez cruzó el retrato en dirección al Gran Comedor.

Su corazón latía agitado mientras bajaba las escaleras. Estaba seguro de que Malfoy estaría ya esperándole, con aquella sonrisa de superioridad. Empezaron a temblarle las piernas y tuvo que detenerse delante de la puerta para tomar aire antes de atreverse a entrar…

Estaba tan convencido de que encontraría a Malfoy que todo su miedo se tornó desilusión al ver la mesa de Slytherin completamente vacía. Bueno¿y qué esperaba? Era sábado y la salida a Hogsmeade era a las diez, era normal que los alumnos aprovecharan hasta el último momento para descansar.

Era la primera vez que Harry estaba solo en el Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera los profesores estaban en sus mesas. Nada más sentarse los platos a su alrededor empezaron a llenarse. Pero Harry no tenía hambre. Cogió una pieza de fruta sólo para entretenerse pelándola, pero luego apenas la probó.

------------------------------

Sirius estaba acostado en la cama, mirando al techo con la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas. A su lado, Remus dormía abrazado a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos y piernas. Aquella noche había habido luna llena, así que tocaba levantarse tarde.

Sirius pensaba en Harry.

El día anterior, Remus no le había dejado ir a Hogwarts. Lo había pillado cuando intentaba escabullirse por la puerta a media tarde y su mirada triste bastó para disuadirlo. Sí: triste. Porque los días de la transformación Remus se mostraba muy, pero que muy sensible. Nada de gritos, nada de chantajes, sólo un par de ojos dorados increíblemente grandes y brillantes. Sirius le juró una y otra vez que pensaba estar de vuelta para la noche, que no iba a dejarlo solo habiendo luna llena, pero él se limitó a llorar en silencio acurrucado en un sillón.

Por supuesto, Sirius se había quedado a su lado. Lo abrazó y le dedicó una sesión exclusiva de palabras dulces y tiernas, de esas que reservaba sólo para él y que NUNCA decía cuando había más de dos en la habitación.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo reír con uno de sus absurdos y exagerados piropos, supo que lo había perdonado. Le preparó un té bien caliente y se dispuso a pasar una tarde tranquila frente a la chimenea.

Después de todo, tal vez Remus tuviera razón. Harry tenía dieciséis años y a su edad él mismo se enfadaba cuando le decían que era un niño. A su edad él y Remus se dieron su primer beso…

Se giró y sonrió al ver la cabeza despeinada de su amante. El pelo, castaño claro, dejaba ver algunas hebras plateadas, pero su rostro seguía pareciendo el de un niño que ha pasado una mala noche. Una cicatriz cruzaba el lado derecho de su cara, pasando por encima de los labios hasta su mandíbula. Recordaba la primera vez que la había besado, mientras aseguraba a Moony que era el ser más hermoso de la tierra (y quizás del cielo) a pesar de sus heridas. Remus había protestado y le había llamado mentiroso, pero Sirius, por una vez, había hablado en serio.

Cada una de sus cicatrices era un rincón más que amar. Al principio, él se había mostrado reacio a enseñarlas. No le gustaba mostrarse desnudo ante él porque temía que su cuerpo ultrajado no le pareciera tan hermoso y apetecible a la luz. Pero muy pronto Sirius lo convenció de lo contrario: lo quería tal como era y, como dijo un día entre risas, sin cicatrices él no sería el lobito salvaje y tierno del que se enamoró.

Sí, amaba a Remus Lupin sobre todas las cosas y había sido así desde el principio, desde aquel beso robado en la oscuridad de aquel viejo armario en la primavera de sus vidas. Y tenían la misma edad que Harry. Tal vez Remus tuviera razón. Tal vez lo protegía demasiado. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Harry era, en parte, su responsabilidad y sólo actuaba así porque quería evitarle cualquier sufrimiento al hijo de su mejor amigo. Pero ¡qué diablos!, el chico tenía derecho a vivir su vida, a equivocarse y a corregir errores como todo el mundo. ¿No había escapado él de su casa por el mismo motivo?

Remus suspiró a su lado y despertó en medio de un parpadeo perezoso.

-Paddie… -sonrió.

-Buenos días, dormilón.

-Creí que te habrías marchado.

-Te dije que me quedaría contigo. Además –Remus lo miró con interés-… he estado pensando.

Remus soltó una risita.

-¿De veras?

-No te rías –protestó medio en broma, dándole un suave codazo-. Yo también hago esas cosas de vez en cuando.

Le encantaban aquellas conversaciones entre susurros a primera hora de la mañana.

-¿Y qué has pensado?

-Que tienes razón.

No hubo un "Te lo dije" y Sirius lo agradeció. Bajó su mano hasta colocarla sobre aquella que acariciaba el tatuaje de su pecho.

-Dejaré que Harry elija por sí mismo y sólo acudiré en su ayuda si él me lo pide.

Remus sonrió.

-¿Sabes? A veces eres adorable.

-Lo sé –dijo con altivez, y antes de darle tiempo a contestar, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y se deshizo de su abrazo para ponerse en pie-. Espera aquí, te traeré el desayuno.

-No es necesario, Paddie, no estoy tan cansado… Puedo levantarme.

-Ya, pero hoy eres mi príncipe. Deja que te mime un poco –protestó mientras acababa de vestirse.

-Está bien. Pero no creas que no sé por qué lo haces, sé que mañana me tocará a mí servirte.

-Bueno, Moony, yo también necesito que me malcríen de vez en cuando.

Y con un guiño, desapareció de la habitación.

Remus suspiró en medio de una sonrisa y se abrazó a la almohada, deleitándose con su aroma. ¿Cómo no iba a estar enamorado de Black cuando lo trataba así? Hasta lo había llamado príncipe… mira que era cursi a veces. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, Remus podía admitir que le gustaba: le encantaba que Sirius le piropeara.

-------------------------

A las diez y media Malfoy seguía sin aparecer. Todo el colegio había pasado ya por el comedor y las puertas estaban a punto de cerrar. Había tenido que inventar una excusa plausible para cuando Ron y Hermione le preguntaron por qué no los acompañaba al pueblo. Estaba seguro de que Hermione no se había tragado el cuento de los deberes atrasados, pero al menos no había hecho preguntas.

Harry suspiró y se levantó. Malfoy no había llegado y él se moría de sueño y de cansancio. ¿A qué estaba jugando? De pronto se sintió muy enfadado. ¿Por qué le hacía esperar? Hoy era su día. Se suponía que el rubio se aprovecharía de la situación al máximo. Él lo haría…

Decidió ir a buscarle. ¡No iba a estar esperándole toda la mañana a que se dignara salir de la cama! De eso nada, no había pasado una noche entera en vela para nada.

Hacía media hora que los alumnos habían salido de la escuela para aprovechar la escapada del sábado. Los corredores estaban desiertos. Sólo algunos alumnos de primero y segundo deambulaban por los pasillos, pero ninguno pareció sorprendido de encontrarlo en su camino. Tomó el camino que sabía conducía a la sala común de Slytherin. Ya había estado allí, en segundo, cuando tomó la poción multijugos. Pero ahora la puerta estaba cerrada y él no sabía la contraseña.

-¡Maldita sea!

Nada más decir estas palabras, la apertura se abrió y un crío de primero salió de la sala.

-Buenos días –saludó.

-Ehh, chaval, ven aquí. ¿Sabes si Draco Malfoy está dentro? –preguntó intentando no parecer demasiado enfadado.

-Sí. Está con Goyle, jugando una partida de ajedrez.

Los ojos de Harry nunca estuvieron tan abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-He dicho que está…

-Sí, ya te he oído. ¿Puedes decirle que le estoy buscando? –añadió. Y esta vez no pudo disimular.

El joven asintió, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de curiosidad.

Harry bufó. ¡Aquello era el colmo¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo¡Jugando al ajedrez¡Con ese gorila de Goyle!

Minutos después, la puerta volvió a abrirse, y el joven la cruzó de nuevo, esta vez acompañado de Draco Malfoy.

-Ah, Potter -El otro chico se marchó, volviéndose a mirar de vez en cuando-. No esperaba verte tan temprano.

Era irritante verlo tan calmado cuando su estómago parecía un nido de lombrices bailarinas.

-¡Temprano¡Pero si son casi las once!

-¿Ah, sí?

-Llevo esperándote desde las nueve –quería que Malfoy supiera lo molesto que estaba.

-Creí que no madrugabas los sábados –dijo con tranquilidad.

-¡Claro que no madrugo los sábados! Pero hoy habíamos quedado y…

-Respecto a eso… Lo siento. No voy a poder ir.

Harry abrió tanto los ojos que las gafas resbalaron sobre su nariz.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

-¡¡PERO HABÍAMOS QUEDADO¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE APUESTA ES ESTA?!

-Mira, Potter, no tengo ganas de discutir contigo. He dicho que no y es que no.

-Está bien –Harry estaba fuera de sí. ¡Toda la noche en vela para nada! Era ridículo-, pero la apuesta queda zanjada. Si hoy no me mandas hacer nada perderás todo el derecho a…

-Lo sé –contestó cortante- y ahora haz el favor de marcharte. Estoy ocupado.

Y con un portazo, desapareció de su vista.

-¡¡DE ACUERDO, ME MARCHO, PERO LUEGO NO VENGAS RECLAMANDO NADA!!

Y Harry se marchó de allí a grandes zancadas, sin saber si sentirse molesto o aliviado.

Mientras, al otro lado, Draco descansaba su espalda sobre la pared de piedra. No había nadie con él. Había pagado al chico de primero para que le dijera a Harry que estaba acompañado, pero no era verdad. Todos sus compañeros se habían marchado a Hogsmeade y los alumnos de cursos inferiores estaban disfrutando del cálido día jugando en los terrenos del colegio. Draco se alegraba de que no hubiera nadie allí para verlo. ¿Qué pensarían del gran Draco Malfoy si lo vieran con aquella cara demacrada, tembloroso y asustado? Había pasado la peor noche de su vida. Al principio creyó que sería divertido, que podría tener a Harry a su merced y disfrutarlo. Pero conforme se iba acercando el sábado descubrió la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Por eso dejó de rondarlo. Por eso lo evitó durante las clases y olvidó las sonrisas de snob pervertido y los comentarios picantes.

_¡¡Es Harry Potter, por los ojos de Raistlin!! Tu peor enemigo y, por si fuera poco ¡un chico!_

Y claro, aquello era un problema. Porque ligarse a las chicas, conquistarlas y jugar con ellas era una cosa, pero Harry Potter… Eso era distinto.

-No me gusta. Es sólo que disfruto metiéndome con él.

_Sí, eso es lo que te gustaría, meterte con él… en la cama. _

-¡De eso nada¿Qué estupideces dices¡Puaj! Sólo imagínalo. ¡Es horrible!

_¿Quieres imaginarlo? De acuerdo: mira ese cuerpo atlético… sí, no te rías, atlético. No es un chico robusto, de acuerdo, pero está en forma. Seguro que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. ¿Y qué me dices de sus manos? He visto cómo las miras. Y eso sin hablar de sus ojos. ¿Crees que los tuyos son hermosos? Los suyos son cálidos y expresivos. Y a ti te vuelve loco el color verde. Y por si eso fuera poco está el "morbo" de ser el único ser sobre la tierra que ha vencido a Voldemort. Ahora di que no te mueres de ganas de darle un beso salvaje en la oscuridad de un corredor desierto. _

Y claro, contra eso no había réplica posible.

_¿Lo ves? Tu cuerpo reacciona sólo de imaginarlo. ¿Qué crees que pasará mañana cuando lo tengas ante ti dispuesto a hacer "cualquier cosa" que le pidas? _

Por supuesto, después de toda una noche con esta discusión en la cabeza Draco no se sentía con ánimos de pasar un día entero con aquel diablo de ojos verdes. Sólo él sabía lo que le había costado mantener la compostura hacía un rato en la discusión del corredor, mientras la voz de su cabeza le gritaba, desesperada, que tenían la Sala Común para ellos solos y que nadie les molestaría en todo el día si luego se refugiaban en el dormitorio.

-Odio a Potter –masculló con la mirada encendida. Pero no era precisamente odio lo que reflejaban sus pupilas.

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: HOLA Antes de que me matéis, dejad que me explique U Sé que todas esperabais con impaciencia la cita del sábado. ¡Lo siento! Supongo que esperabais algo más espectacular… ¿Pero qué vamos a hacer? Al final el rubito se asustó. ¿Pero quién diría que Harry se molestaría tanto cuando Draco cancelara la cita? Parece que nuestro chico dorado de Gryffindor empieza a aclarar sus ideas, y eso es importante…

No he podido evitarlo y los cachorros han vuelto a salir. Una, a pesar de todo, tiene sus preferencias y me temo que yo no soy nada discreta. Me encanta imaginarlos en plan matrimonio, con esas conversaciones, esas "discusiones" de media cama y esas reconciliaciones que nos vuelven locas. ¿No son adorables?

**A quien le interese: Mi querida hermana, Lü, hizo un dibujo para esta historia (después de que le insistiera, y le insistiera, y le insistiera) Si queréis verlo, sólo tenéis que entrar en mi perfil y pinchar en mi homepage (he intentado colgar aquí la dirección pero no sé porqué no consigo hacerlo...)**

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo: "Celos"  
Y por supuesto: GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS. Os quiero un montón.

DAIA BLACK  
M.O.S.


	6. Celos

**6. Celos**

Queridos amigos:

No sé qué es lo que ha pasado pero empiezo a estar harto de todo. ¿Quién se ha creído que es para despreciarme así? ¡LO ODIO! ¡Y esta vez va en serio! ¿Cómo ha podido? Después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar. ¡Una semana entera sufriendo por su culpa! Y ahora va y me dice _que está ocupado. Que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer._

Os aseguro que me entraron ganas de partirle su preciosa cara. ¡No se puede jugar con la gente de esa forma! ¿Qué pretendía haciéndome creer que estaba detrás de mí para luego desecharme como a un juguete viejo? Estoy seguro de que no era Goyle el que estaba con él en la sala. Era esa Parkinson. O alguna de esas estiradas de su casa. Ya tenía compañía y no tenía ganas de jugar con el niño bueno de Gryffindor.

¡Está bien! Haré que se arrepienta de su comportamiento, aprenderá a no aprovecharse de la gente honrada.

Ya os escribiré para contarlo todo.

Vuestro amigo y "casi" hijo,

Harry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿De verdad se está quejando porque Malfoy no se ha aprovechado de la apuesta?

-Y tú preocupado por él…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Malfoy había cambiado. Harry podía sentirlo en su forma de actuar, en la manera en que evitaba mirarlo, en la ausencia de sonrisas satisfechas cada vez que cometía alguna torpeza delante de él.

Y aquello, por alguna extraña razón, le molestaba. Porque ya no era el centro de gravedad de la mirada del rubio. Así que ahora era Harry el que se fijaba constantemente en el comportamiento del otro. Quería que se sintiera, al menos, tan observado y perseguido como se había sentido él.

-Eh, mirad, allí está.

-Es ese Gustavson, ¿no? Dicen que es un poco… _especial._

Harry prestó atención a la conversación de sus compañeros, que seguían con la mirada a un joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro que acababa de entrar en el comedor. Lo conocía, era compañero suyo en algunas asignaturas y había hablado con él un par de veces. Era un chico simpático y siempre parecía encantado con la presencia de Harry.

-¿Especial? –preguntó siguiéndolo también con la mirada-. ¿Por qué decís eso?

-¿Es que no lo has oído? Dicen que es…, bueno, eso…, _gay._

-Que le gustan otros chicos.

Harry se sonrojó involuntariamente.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó en voz baja.

-Matthew dice que le tiró los trastos el otro día, después del partido. Se le acercó y casi le metió mano.

-No seas exagerado, Matthew no dijo eso. El otro sólo se acercó y empezó a decirle lo guapo que es…

-Yo no creo que Matthew sea guapo.

-Claro, porque tú no eres gay.

-Es un rollo ser gay. Los tíos no tienen pechos, ¿dónde está la gracia?

Harry decidió alejarse de la conversación. No era cómodo oír a sus amigos hablar así. No obstante, aquella charla le dio una idea que al principio le pareció descabellada pero que con el tiempo se fue haciendo más y más factible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gustavson, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro, Potter, pero llámame Paul.

-De acuerdo, Paul. Y tú puedes llamarme Harry.

El joven mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Bien, Harry –sonrió-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, es que… he oído que…, bueno, la gente, ya sabes, dicen todo tipo de cosas y luego no sabes si creerlas o no… -Paul lo miraba divertido-. Es que, verás, algunos alumnos dicen que… que…

-¿Que me gustan los chicos?

Harry se sintió ridículo, pero asintió de todos modos.

-Pues tienen razón. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? ¿Tú también eres de los nuestros?

Paul veía su oportunidad al alcance de la mano: el famoso Harry Potter estaba allí, preguntándole _a él_ si era homosexual.

-¡No! Bueno, no… no lo sé. Creo que no, pero no estoy seguro.

_Creo que no_. Perfecto.

-¿Y quieres que te ayude a salir de dudas?

-Sí, si no te importa.

-¿Importarme? –preguntó feliz- ¡Claro que no! ¿En tu habitación o en la mía?

¿Para qué andarse con rodeos? Harry se le estaba declarando y él no quería perder el tiempo. ¿Quería que le ayudara a salir de dudas? Encantado. Ya se había fijado en él en clase, lo había estado rondando un tiempo, pero creía que él no se había dado cuenta.

Pero la respuesta avergonzada de Harry no era la que esperaba.

-¡No, no me has entendido!

Paul parpadeó desorientado.

-Acabas de decir que…

-Pero no me refería a eso –le interrumpió con rapidez.

-Oh. ¿Y a qué te referías?

-Yo quería saber… qué es exactamente lo que se siente.

Claro, como todos.

-Es que, verás, es difícil de explicar. ¿Te ha gustado alguna vez una chica?

-Sí…

-Pues es igual pero con los chicos.

Harry lo miró, decepcionado por la sencilla explicación.

-¿Y ya está?

-Ya está –aseguró con franqueza-. Sólo que en lugar de mirar las piernas miras el trasero y en lugar de fijarte en los pechos… Ya me entiendes.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Has tenido sueño húmedos con tíos?

-¡No! Bueno, una vez… pero fue muy corto y casi no pasó nada.

-Y supongo que el protagonista no sería yo.

-Pues… no…

Harry no sabía si disculparse.

-Bueno, es una lástima. Hmm. ¿Y es alguien concreto o te atraen los chicos en general?

-Hay una persona…

-Así que es eso. ¿Y crees que él siente lo mismo?

-No lo sé.

-Pues así es más difícil.

-Claro, ¿por qué crees que te pido ayuda?

El joven se apartó el cabello de los ojos con un gesto provocativo.

-Tal vez no te has fijado en la persona adecuada.

-Eso seguro –masculló Potter perdido en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de los intentos de seducción del otro. Pero Paul no era tonto. Era un chico muy perceptivo y a esas alturas estaba convencido de que Harry estaba _colado_ por aquel _alguien_. No podría salir con él, pero al menos podría pasar un tiempo a su lado y si la gente pensaba cosas que no eran… Bueno, eso no era culpa suya. 

-Hay una cosa que podemos hacer…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Draco Malfoy sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Debía alejarse de Potter si no quería destrozar su vida. Había pensado en una posible relación y las inevitables consecuencias se dibujaban tan nítidamente en su mente que le daban escalofríos.

Sí, sería una noche perfecta, pasarían unos días maravillosos juntos, disfrutarían de la juventud, de la vida… ¿Y después? Tendría que soportar a la Comadreja y a la Sangre Sucia todos los días. Ya se veía formando parte de su grupito de tarados, rodeado de pelirrojos alborotadores. ¿Y qué decir de su tío Sirius? No aguantaría su presencia durante más de dos horas seguidas, seguro. Y eso sin contar con la certeza de que su padre lo desheredaría cuando se enterara.

En este punto de sus pensamientos se recordaba, para darse ánimos, que Harry era rico (aunque no lo aparentara el pobre. Tendría que darle algunas clases), pero luego se reprendía duramente: ¡él nunca sería un mantenido!

No había otra opción. Tenía que alejarse de Potter.

Le había costado, pero una vez tomada la decisión decidió llevarla a rajatabla. Intentó disimular su sufrimiento cuando lo veía rodeado de chicas, y se dio cuenta de que no era tan difícil. Bueno, al menos parecía que no estaba saliendo con ninguna…

Justo en ese momento lo vio cruzar el patio y no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando vio que iba solo. Draco lo siguió con la vista, seguro de que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Parecía pensativo, murmuraba entre dientes como si algo le preocupara. Tuvo ganas de acercarse y soltarle un par de palabras descaradas, pero se contuvo. En ese momento vio a alguien correr hacia el chico de ojos verdes. Al menos no era una chica, suspiró. Ya iba a alejarse cuando el recién llegado se giró y pudo verle la cara. 

Draco se quedó petrificado: ¡¿Paul?! ¡¿Paul Gustavson?! ¿QUÉ HACÍAN LOS DOS JUNTOS PASEANDO POR EL PATIO?! Y lo más importante: ¿Por qué demonios Harry parecía tan contento?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Harry! No me parece buena idea que estés siempre con ese chico.

-¿A quién te refieres, Hermione?

-Gustavson.

Harry frunció un poco el ceño, pero seguía sin mirarla, pendiente de los ejercicios de Astronomía que tenía delante.

-¿Y por qué se supone que no debo estar con él?

-¡La gente empieza a hablar, Harry!

El chico soltó su pluma y alzó por fin la cabeza, fijándose en los rostros de sus dos amigos. El de Hermione, enfadado, el de Ron, sorprendido.

-¿Y qué? –siguió cruzando los brazos.

-¡Dicen que estás con él!

-Eso es absurdo, Hermione, Paul y yo sólo somos amigos.

-Claro, y yo lo sé, pero los demás creen que hay algo más.

-Pues los demás se equivocan.

-Vamos, Hermione –añadió Ron, un poco nervioso-, Harry no es _de esos_. Vale que Draco lo perseguía, pero él no tenía nada que ver, ¿verdad, Harry?

Pero Harry no contestó y aquello dejó a Ron bastante desconcertado.

-Harry, deberías pensar…

-Paul es mi amigo –afirmó tajante-. Podéis creer lo que queráis.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¡¡PAUL GUSTAVSON!! ¡¡ESTÁ CON PAUL GUSTAVSON!! Yo a ese me lo cargo. Un momento… ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡¿ES QUE ME HE VUELTO LOCO?! Olvidar a Harry Potter, ése era el plan. Por mí como si se lo quiere montar con el gato de F… Vale, no he pensado eso, ¡no he pensado eso!_

…

Puaj.

Vale, ya estoy bien. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, Potter. Se acabó, no voy a seguir preocupándome por él. Voy a echarme novia. Sí, eso. A ver, ¿quién hay por aquí…?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry estaba convencido de que aquello no estaba sirviendo de nada. Draco seguía sin fijarse en él. Ni una mirada, ni un gesto. ¡Nada! Se estaba cansando de todo aquello, tal vez fuera mejor ponerle fin enseguida.

Y ahora era el momento, ahora que Paul se acercaba a él, atrayendo cientos de miradas… menos la de ojos grises que tanto anhelaba. Suspiró.

-¡Ey, Harry! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien…

-Pues no lo parece. Estás pálido. ¡No estarás enfermo! -Paul alargó su mano para tocar su frente y Harry se estremeció con el contacto-. Al menos parece que no tienes fiebre.

-E-estoy bien –tartamudeó. Ahora sí, podía sentir los ojos grises clavados en su nuca.

-¿Seguro?

Paul seguía sonriendo y Harry estaba poniéndose realmente nervioso

-Estoy bien –repitió sin mucha convicción-. Será mejor que nos marchemos.

-Oh –Paul bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro que acarició cruelmente la oreja de Harry-. ¿Está aquí? ¿Está mirando ahora?

Harry inclinó la cabeza.

-¡Perfecto! Déjame a mí –carraspeó y alzó de nuevo la voz, de forma que todos pudieran oírle-. Vamos, te acompañaré a la Enfermería… o a tu dormitorio. Necesitas descansar.

Y poniéndole una mano en el hombro lo guió fuera del comedor.

Harry se sintió mucho mejor en cuanto abandonaron la sala y se desvaneció la tensión que había estado a punto de aplastarle. Decidió alejarse de allí enseguida. Ya hablaría con Paul más tarde.

-Gracias por todo, Paul, pero ahora quiero estar solo. Nos veremos después, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió Paul-. Ya sabes dónde estoy si me necesitas.

Y con un guiño se perdió por los pasillos

Paul subía el segundo tramo de escaleras cuando algo se abalanzó sobre él, aplastándolo contra la pared. De pronto sintió la presión de un brazo en su cuello que apenas le dejaba respirar.

-¡No te acerques a él!

Paul era un chico fuerte y robusto, pero el brazo que lo arrinconaba contra el muro era el brazo de un jugador de quidditch y… el de un chico celoso. Era el brazo de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy? -masculló con voz ahogada-. ¡No me digas que eras tú…!

El chico lo soltó, pero Paul apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que un puño le golpeara con fuerza la mandíbula. Con la fuerza del impacto cayó al suelo, con el cuerpo de su atacante sobre el suyo.

-¡¡Dime que no volverás a tocarlo!!

Otro puñetazo estalló contra su cara, mientras Paul hacía esfuerzos desesperados por evitar los golpes.

-¡Déjame, yo no he hecho nada!

-¿Ah, no? –Draco volvió a golpear- ¡Pues aléjate de él! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

En ese momento, Draco se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados de alumnos, que murmuraban palabras de asombro ante la inesperada pelea.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Señor Malfoy? ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo, golpeando a su compañero?

Sólo la voz enfadada de la profesora McGonagall podría haberlo apartado de su víctima y, claro, era la profesora McGonagall la que se acercaba a ellos corriendo, apartando alumnos a su paso.

Malfoy se retiró un poco y Paul aprovechó para escapar.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco, profesora! No hice nada y empezó a pegarme.

La profesora miró al Slytherin por encima de sus gafas cuadradas.

-¿Es eso cierto, señor Malfoy? ¿Usted inició la pelea? –Draco no contestó, pero aquello era suficiente-. Muy bien, espero que haya valido la pena, porque este comportamiento restará diez puntos a su casa –se oyeron murmullos exaltados, la mayoría de aprobación, mientras Draco seguía mirando el suelo con los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido-. Y tendrá detención conmigo mañana por la tarde. ¿Supongo que entenderá que eso implica perder los entrenamientos de Quidditch? Acompáñeme, señor Gustavson, diremos a madame Pomfrey que eche un vistazo a esas heridas.

Poco a poco los observadores de la pelea se fueron alejando hasta que Draco quedó solo en el corredor. Durante un par de minutos no se movió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Se puede saber qué has hecho?

-Olvídame, Potter.

-¡¡Me han dicho que enviaste a Gustavson a la Enfermería!!

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa sesgada.

-¿Te preocupa que queden secuelas en la cara de tu novio?

-¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?!

-Bah.

-¡No me ignores!

Harry lo agarró por la camisa y lo obligó a fijarse en él. Draco, por su parte, le dirigió una mirada de hastío.

-Sólo me apetecía pegar a alguien –explicó con altivez-. Eso es todo.

-¡¿Por qué haces esto?! ¡Me estás volviendo loco con tus tonterías! Primero, me persigues sin tregua, luego me tratas como si no significara nada para ti…

Harry estaba muy alterado y Draco retrocedió un paso, aunque no demostró en absoluto su preocupación. Su rostro parecía esculpido en hielo.

-Eso es porque no significas nada para mí.

Harry lo observó un momento, con la respiración agitada y luego, sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la boca sesgada del rubio y depositar allí un beso rápido.

Draco abrió un poco los ojos, pero se obligó a no mostrar reacción alguna, aunque se estuviera derrumbando por dentro.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has perseguido todo este tiempo? –preguntó el joven de ojos verdes con la voz rota. Aún tenía sujeta la camisa del otro entre sus temblorosas manos.

Malfoy alzó una ceja, intentando acallar los latidos de su corazón y se forzó a adoptar un tono frío y cortante.

-Porque me aburría y quería entretenerme un rato –Harry lo miraba aterrorizado-. ¿Esperabas algo más? Lo siento, no eres mi tipo.

Harry agachó la mirada y sus manos resbalaron por la suave camisa. Se sentía tan estúpido… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? ¿De verdad había besado a Malfoy? ¡Y en la boca! La furia volvió a emerger y, con la misma pasión que antes dedicara al beso robado, alargó la mano para dar una fuerte bofetada en el rostro imperturbable del Slytherin.

El eco del golpe resonó en la habitación y durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió, prendidas sus miradas el uno en el otro. Finalmente, Harry tomó aire.

-Eres un cerdo –masculló con los dientes apretados-. Te odio.

Y salió corriendo de allí, mientras Draco alzaba una mano para rozar sus labios.

.

.

_**Continuará…**_****

N/A: Pobre, pobre Harry El dragoncito lo va a volver loco de verdad ;-P Quizá hubiera sido mejor que se quedara con Paul… (¡VALE, LO RETIRO!) 

**Quería pedir disculpas por el lío que monté con los anteriores capítulos. No me di cuenta de que al publicarlos desaparecían los asteriscos y otros signos de puntuación con lo que las separaciones entre escenas se borraban. Sé que debe haber sido difícil leer todo el texto seguido… Lo intenté arreglar cuando me di cuenta, por eso publiqué el 5º capítulo dos veces y es posible que lo hayáis recibido doble los que tenéis la alerta. ¡Lo siento! Intentaré también arreglar los primeros capítulos, así que es posible que os llegue la alerta de capítulos que ya están publicados… En fín, tendré más cuidado a partir de ahora. Queda poco para el final de esta historia. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

¡¡Muchas gracias a tods por vuestros reviews!!

P.D. (Este capítulo he echado mucho de menos a mis cachorros... Intentaré solucionarlo en el próximo ;-) )


	7. Algunas palabras más

**7. Algunas palabras más**

_Ding dong…_

-¿Sirius, puedes abrir?

-¡Estoy ocupado, Moony!

-¿Haciendo qué¡Abre la puerta!

Sirius soltó un suspiro exagerado y abandonó el libro que había estado hojeando sobre el sofá. Se ordenó un poco el pelo y sacudió la camisa para que no pareciera arrugada.

-Siempre me toca a mí abrir la maldita puerta –murmuraba un poco enfadado por la interrupción.

-¡Eso no es verdad! –se oyó la voz del licántropo desde las profundidades del piso superior-. ¡Deja de protestar y abre!

-¡Lo oye todo! –sonrió Sirius, y luego bajó su voz hasta convertirla en un susurro:- ¿Puedes oír esto, lobito? Esta noche te voy a…

_¡¡¡Diiing dooooooOOOOOOONG!!!_

-¡¡SIRIUS!!

-¡Ya voy¡¡Ya voy¿Quién será ahora? –abrió la puerta de golpe y empezó a hablar antes de fijarse en el joven visitante-. ¿Qué es lo que q…¡¿HARRY?!

El muchacho parecía un saco de lágrimas tembloroso. Llevaba la camisa mal puesta y las gafas empañadas. Sirius se asustó al verlo así.

-¿Qué pasa¿Estás bien?

Harry subió corriendo los escalones que lo separaban de la puerta y se agarró a él con fuerza, estallando en llanto.

Sirius alzó las manos, dejándose abrazar, pero sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Cuando eran jóvenes, Remus le había abrazado así en un par de ocasiones, pero era algo distinto… a él le gustaba, y aprovechaba esos momentos de debilidad por parte del licántropo para abrazarlo con ternura y sentir su cuerpo frágil y delicado temblando contra el suyo… No estaba seguro de que abrazar a Harry así fuera buena idea. De hecho, desde lo de Azkaban sólo había tenido contacto físico con una persona, la misma que ahora bajaba las escaleras, sorprendida de verlos allí junto a la puerta: Harry, embebido en lágrimas abrazado a su padrino mientras éste lo miraba sorprendido, sin saber muy bien si corresponder o no al abrazo.

-¿Harry¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sirius se encogió de hombros mientras Remus se acercaba a ellos para cerrar la puerta y evitar el espectáculo a los vecinos curiosos.

-M-malfoy –tartamudeó el joven.

Sirius cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de odio y cogió los hombros de Harry para obligarlo a mirarle.

-¿MALFOY¿DRACO MALFOY¿QUÉ TE HA HECHO?

Harry seguía sorbiendo por la nariz.

-Déjalo, Sirius, ahora no quiere hablar –interrumpió el licántropo conciliador.

Sirius lo miró dispuesto a quejarse, pero se mordió la lengua. Por el bien de Harry.

-Está bien –gruñó-. Vamos, Harry, te llevaré al salón. ¿Sabe Dumbledore que estás aquí? –él negó con la cabeza, dejando que su padrino lo guiara a través del pasillo-. Te has escapado¿eh? Vale, no importa. Moony se encargará de eso, escribirá una carta al director para decirle que pasarás aquí las vacaciones de Semana Santa y que estás bien.

Remus asintió y se marchó en busca de pluma y papel.

Cuando volvió al salón un cuarto de hora más tarde, Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, descansando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Sirius, que se entretenía acariciando (ya que era imposible peinarlo) el pelo alborotado.

-¿Cómo está?

-Cansado –susurró el moreno sin dejar de acariciarlo-. No ha dicho nada.

-Ya -Remus soltó un suspiro-. Voy a prepararle una tila.

-Hazme otra¿quieres? Creo que la necesito.

Remus asintió y se marchó rumbo a la cocina.

Él sabía muy bien cómo se encontraba Harry. Reconocía todos los síntomas porque él se había sentido exactamente igual cuando era joven. Durante aquella terrible discusión con Sirius que acabaría siendo el desencadenante de su relación. Sonrió con tristeza al recordarlo. Se había sentido tan traicionado, tan humillado, tan abandonado, que le gritó cosas horribles. Le dijo que no quería volver a verlo y le ordenó que no volviera a hablarle. Se había puesto hecho una furia, gritando y maldiciendo mientras Sirius permanecía sentado en la cama, profundamente arrepentido por haber sido el causante de que Severus conociera su secreto. Remus estaba muy dolido y pasó días encerrado en un mutismo obstinado, llorando incansablemente cuando nadie lo veía, porque la persona que más daño le había hecho era la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Cuando el agua empezó a hervir la repartió en dos tazas y añadió un puñado de hierbas. Colocó las bebidas en una bandeja y salió al salón. Los dos seguían en la misma postura.

-Aquí está –dijo tendiendo la bandeja a Sirius-. Asegúrate de que la bebe.

Sirius contempló los dos vasos y luego vio, sorprendido, cómo Remus cogía su abrigo y se lo colocaba.

-¿Adónde vas? –preguntó boquiabierto. Era evidente que Harry los necesitaba ahora¿por qué se marchaba?

-No tardaré –la mirada dura se reflejaba en los ojos dorados y Sirius sabía que no serviría de nada protestar. Aún así lo intentó.

-Pero, Moony…

-Beberos eso. Llegaré en cuanto pueda.

Y sin una palabra más se encaminó a la chimenea, desapareciendo entre una explosión de llamas verdes.

…...

…...

-Perdona¿Draco Malfoy?

El alumno miró atónito al hombre que tenía delante. Aquél era su segundo año en Hogwarts y en lo que llevaba de tiempo allí nunca había visto a ningún adulto caminando por los pasillos del castillo aparte de los profesores... y de Filch. Ni siquiera en vacaciones. Y aquél hombre joven y vestido con harapos no era un profesor, al menos que él supiera. Frunció un poco el ceño, pero el desconocido le sonrió y todas sus sospechas se desvanecieron de golpe.

-Está en su habitación, creo.

-¿Puedes decirle que Remus Lupin quiere hablar con él? Lo esperaré en el patio, junto al arco roto.

-C-claro.

-Dile que no tarde, no tengo mucho tiempo.

El alumno se precipitó a su sala común y ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros se acercó a la habitación del rubio. Dudó unos segundos antes de llamar.

Toc, toc.

-¿Qué queréis¿No os he dicho que me dejéis en paz?

-P-perdona...

-¡¡Márchate!!

-Pero es que...

-¡¡Fuera!!

Malfoy se había vuelto realmente insoportable en los últimos días. El muchacho tomó aire antes de soltar de golpe:

-Hay un hombre esperándote, en el patio, junto al arco roto. Se llama Lupin... Remus Lupin o algo así. Dice que quiere hablar contigo, que te des prisa.

Hubo murmullos sorprendidos en la sala, para la mayoría aquel nombre no era desconocido.

Unos minutos después Draco Malfoy salía de su habitación. Estaba muy pálido y tenía profundas ojeras en sus fríos ojos grises. Llevaba varios días así y muchos pensaban que estaba enfermo. Sin decir nada, cruzó la sala con porte elegante, sin dignarse mirar a sus compañeros, pero en cuanto salió por la puerta su apariencia segura se derrumbó y, cabizbajo, cruzó los pasillos hacia el patio.

Vio a Lupin sentado en un banco, mirando distraído a su alrededor con una sonrisa nostálgica. Seguramente estaba recordando sus viejos tiempos en el colegio. Draco trató de imaginárselo de joven, de aspecto enfermizo, pálido y delgado. Frágil...

Mientras se acercaba, Remus lo sorprendió y se fijó en él.

-Profesor...

-Buenos días, Malfoy.

Draco no estaba acostumbrado a aquel tono cortante en la voz de su antiguo profesor. De hecho, habría jurado que era incapaz de enfadarse. Pero ahora parecía bastante molesto. Y al parecer él era la causa.

-Me han dicho que me estaba buscando.

-Así es.

Remus le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. No había nadie en el patio a aquella hora. Malfoy dudó un segundo antes de acercarse.

-¿Qué quería?

Remus apretó los labios.

-Harry.

El corazón del rubio saltó. ¿Por qué le hablaba Lupin de Harry¿Qué tenía que ver él con el licántropo?

Malfoy optó por guardar silencio.

-No sé qué le has hecho, pero llegó a casa hace un rato hecho una magdalena. Escucha, Malfoy, sé que no eres un mal chico, pero si le haces daño a Harry...

-¡Yo no le he hecho nada! -se defendió el rubio, recordando enfadado que había sido el otro el que le había besado y luego había estampado la huella de su mano en su cara.

-Has jugado con él -Malfoy nunca había imaginado que Lupin pudiera enfadarse así. Su mirada era tan fría que asustaba y había un acento de dureza en sus palabras-. Le hiciste pensar que te importaba y luego lo dejaste tirado. ¿Has pensado cómo debe sentirse? -Draco no contestó-. Nadie, ni siquiera tú, tiene derecho a humillar así a las personas. Yo que tú no jugaría con él. ¿Sabes lo que me ha costado impedir que Sirius Black se plantara aquí? Suerte que lo convencí para venir en su lugar. Él no habría hablado contigo –el joven tragó saliva-. Harry es como un hijo para mí. No vuelvas a hacerle daño, Malfoy, te lo advierto.

Draco seguía mudo.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?

No hubo respuesta y Remus soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien –dijo mientras se levantaba-. Sólo quería advertirte. La próxima vez dejaré que sea Sirius el que se ocupe de todo… y él no será tan condescendiente.

Ya se había dado la vuelta para marcharse cuando Malfoy se levantó.

-Profesor...

-¿Sí?

Entonces Remus se fijó en la palidez de aquel rostro y en el temblor casi imperceptible de las manos, aunque Draco tratara de ocultarlos por todos los medios, alzando la cabeza con un orgullo muy parecido al de los Black que le hizo ocultar una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo no quería hacerle daño -explicó nervioso-. Sólo... quería que se fijara en mí.

Remus asintió comprensivo.

-Y lo conseguiste. Se fijó en ti. De hecho, creo que ahora no piensa en otra cosa.

Draco agachó la cabeza a modo de disculpa y Remus dudó un momento antes de dirigirse a él de nuevo.

-Si decides... disculparte... Bueno, supongo que sabes dónde está la Mansión Black - Malfoy lo miró sorprendido. ¿Lo sabes?

Asintió con rapidez.

-Bien. Espero que pienses mucho cualquier cosa que quieras hacer al respecto. Ahora tengo que marcharme o Sirius me echará una buena bronca. Cuídate.

Y el mago se alejó, dejando a Draco con la boca abierta, congelado en mitad del patio.

…...

…...

Habían pasado tres días desde que Harry llegara a Grimmauld Place. Tres días en los que apenas había pronunciado palabra. Sirius procuraba pasar junto a él todo el tiempo posible, a pesar de las advertencias de Remus de que lo dejase solo de vez en cuando. Agradecía el interés de su padrino, pero le alegraba que Remus tomara las riendas y lo alejase de su habitación, porque todavía no le apetecía hablar.

Se daba cuenta de que los dos hombres lo mimaban como si fuese un niño pequeño, pero no le importaba. Es más, le resultaba agradable saberse sobreprotegido. Era una sensación demasiado nueva para él como para estar cansado de ella.

Era media tarde. Remus acababa de subirle un café y Harry se entretenía hojeando algunos libros del licántropo cuando se escuchó el timbre de la puerta.

_¡¡¡Ding DooooOOONG!!_

-¡Sirius! -la voz del licántropo se escuchó por toda la casa-. ¿Puedes abrir?

Harry escuchó algunas protestas antes de que los pasos de su padrino resonaran escaleras abajo. Y lo oyó protestar entre dientes: "Justo ahora que el asesino daba la cara…". Realmente estaba enganchado a ese libro muggle de intriga.

_Diiiiing.._.

-¡Sirius!

-¡¡Ya voy!!

_…DoooOOONG._

Harry aguzó el oído para enterarse de quién llegaba, pero durante un rato sólo se pudo oír un silencio sepulcral... y luego la voz furiosa y alterada de su padrino.

-¡¡TÚ!!

…...

…...

Sirius acababa de abrir la puerta, para descubrir quién era el que había llamado.

Sí, en efecto: Draco Malfoy.

El rubio permanecía parado ante la entrada de la casa. A pesar de estar unos escalones por debajo del animago no parecía más bajo que él. Alzaba la cabeza con tanta vanidad como si se encontrara delante de un simple y sucio elfo doméstico.

Sirius abrió la boca para increparle su presencia, pero el rubio lo interrumpió de malos modos.

-No vengo a hablar contigo.

Cualquiera habría dicho que hacía tan sólo unos días se había sentido la persona más infeliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Sirius no pudo sino mirarlo asombrado mientras el muchacho entraba en su casa como si fuera el dueño. Hasta que reaccionó.

-¡Eh, tú¿adónde te crees que vas?! -Pero Malfoy ya entraba en el salón como el que pasea por su casa-. ¡Contéstame, maldito crío!

En ese momento, la cabeza de Remus asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Sirius¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

Sin hacerle caso, el animago entraba en ese momento en el salón. Remus decidió seguirlo: Malfoy miraba a su alrededor con indiferencia, con Sirius avanzando hacia él a grandes zancadas.

-¡Haz el favor de contestarme, mocoso!

Draco se percató entonces de la presencia de Remus y se volvió hacia él, ignorando vilmente a su pariente.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el piso superior. Tercera habitación a la derecha.

Sirius miró a Remus con espanto.

-¡Pero, Remus...!

El licántropo sólo se encogió de hombros mientras Draco abandonaba la sala. Sirius no tardó en ir tras él, pero una mano fuerte y segura lo detuvo.

-Déjale ir.

-¡Ni hablar! -protestó-. ¡No dejaré a esa sabandija a solas con nuestro Harry!

-Sí que lo vas a hacer. Necesitan hablar.

-¡Pero, Moony...! -el licántropo le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Sirius sólo pudo resoplar-. Está bien, de acuerdo. Tú ganas. Como siempre. Pero te lo advierto, si lo oigo gritar, si sólo escucho una palabra más alto de lo normal subiré, agarraré a ese indeseable de las orejas y lo echaré de aquí a patadas.

-Me parece bien. Y ahora... ¿Por qué no me echas una mano con la comida?

…...

…...

_**Continuará…**_

N/A: sé que no tiene mucho sentido que Harry se escape del colegio a casa de su padrino. Lo sé, creedme… pero el final estaba escrito hacía tiempo y no quería cambiarlo. Sólo haced un poco la vista gorda, ok? Y recordad que se trata de un fic corto de humor… ¡No se pueden atar todos los cabos sueltos! Aún así espero que os guste. Yo me quedo con la parte en la que salen los cachorros XD (Creo que todas sabemos quién lleva los pantalones en esa relación XD)

¡POR FAVOR, REVIEWS! o pensaré que no os está gustando…

DAIA BLACK


	8. El desenlace

**8. El desenlace**

Harry había oído los gritos de su padrino al abrir la puerta y no le había costado trabajo deducir quién era el visitante. Al principio se asustó, pero luego se dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, que con toda seguridad Sirius lo protegería y no le dejaría subir a su cuarto. Pegó la oreja a la madera de la puerta y siguió con interés la conversación de abajo, hasta que los gritos e insultos de su padrino desaparecieron y pudo oír claramente el sonido de unos pasos subiendo la escalera.

Sólo había dos explicaciones para el repentino silencio: o Sirius se había cargado a Malfoy y subía para confesarse... O Remus había entrado en escena y Draco se dirigía a su habitación.

Tragó saliva asustado cuando comprendió que, a pesar de sus amenazas su padrino no llegaría tan lejos, lo cual sólo dejaba una explicación plausible: ¡Malfoy estaba a punto de entrar allí! Se alejó unos pasos de la entrada y se colocó en el centro del cuarto, intentando adoptar una expresión seria y decidida... hasta que se abrió la puerta.

Cuando vio a Draco bajo el umbral, la inseguridad y el miedo volvieron a hacer presa de él. El rubio parecía tan pagado de sí mismo como siempre. Llevaba el pelo cuidadosamente peinado e iba vestido a lo muggle, con unos vaqueros algo gastados y un jersey negro de cuello alto que resaltaba aún más la palidez de su rostro.

Harry contuvo la respiración. Sus miradas se encontraron un segundo, antes de que los ojos grises de Malfoy se deslizaran por la habitación como si quisiera memorizar cada detalle. Dio un par de pasos, cerrando la puerta tras él y recorrió la estancia, rodeando a Harry un par de veces, observándolo sólo cuando quedaba de espaldas a él. El moreno no se movió del sitio.

-Bonito refugio. Algo pequeño, la verdad, y… el verde no es tu color –dijo refiriéndose a la colcha y a las cortinas.

Por fin Harry se atrevió a encararlo.

-¿A qué has venido? –Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a desviar la vista, fijándose en el escritorio del rincón y lanzando una mueca de disgusto al ver la ropa tirada sobre la silla de cualquier manera.

-Sólo quería verte.

Harry miró la puerta, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo Sirius y Remus y por qué no acudían en su rescate. Ahora no le hubiera importado ver aparecer a su padrino, con la varita en alto y el largo pelo ondeando detrás de él. O eso pensaba.

-Pues yo no quiero verte a ti. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Aún no me has humillado bastante? Vienes aquí con tus aires de superioridad, evaluando mi vida con esa mirada de desprecio, ¿para qué? ¿Sólo porque te aburrías? ¿Es que te has cansado de lidiar con tus amiguitos guardaespaldas? ¡Claro, es eso! El señorito se aburre y viene a buscar un muñeco nuevo. ¿Es eso lo que soy para ti? ¿Una maldita marioneta?

-¡¡Deja de hacerte la víctima!!

La voz fría y dura de Malfoy hizo que Harry cerrara la boca de golpe.

-Vale, me metí contigo, pero ¡por Merlín, no fue para tanto! Te fuiste de la escuela sólo porque pegué a tu novio y viniste a refugiarte en casa de tu padrino como un niñito asustado… ¿Por cierto qué hace aquí el profesor Lupin?

-¡¡Ya te he dicho que Gustavson no era mi novio!! Y no me cambies de tema.

-Entonces –sonrió el rubio con desprecio-, tú también te tomaste esto como un juego si pretendías darme celos con él.

Harry agachó la mirada, nervioso.

-Fue idea suya –murmuró.

Draco alzó una ceja.

-¿Entonces lo admites? ¿Eso era lo que buscabas, ponerme celoso?

Harry tomó aire antes de volver a mirarlo.

-¿Para qué has venido?

Malfoy estuvo un buen rato en silencio. Había ensayado el discurso miles de veces. Había pasado noches en vela preparándolo. Lo había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle. Incluso había apuntado las frases más importantes para que no se le olvidara nada… Y ahora sólo era capaz de acordarse de dos simples palabras.

-Lo siento –susurró.

Harry abrió los ojos y separó un poco los labios.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho que lo siento, ¿vale? No voy a repetirlo.

Harry soltó una risita nerviosa.

-Acabas de hacerlo.

Draco se sonrojó.

-¿Y qué?

-Nada.

Harry pasó a su lado y se sentó en la cama. Draco lo siguió.

-Gustavson es un idiota.

-No es verdad –lo defendió Harry. Después de todo, su plan había funcionado.

-Ni siquiera se defendió cuando le golpeé. 

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio, que dedicaron a esquivar sus miradas.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Harry.

-¿Bien qué?

-Creí que venías a disculparte. ¿No vas a seguir?

-¿Y qué más quieres que diga?

-¿Eso es todo? Es la disculpa más pobre que he oído en toda mi vida.

Malfoy resopló.

-Siento haberte humillado. Siento haberme reído de ti. Siento haberte utilizado. Siento haber creído que podías ser un buen muñeco. Siento haberte hecho daño… Pero no siento haber pegado a Gustavson. ¿Suficiente?

Harry apretó los labios.

-Menos la última parte. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

Harry alzó las cejas.

-¿Que no lo sabes?

-Bueno –murmuró con una mueca-. Supongo que quería llamar tu atención.

-Tú siempre llamas la atención.

-Es que no soportaba la manera que tenías de ignorarme –siguió el rubio sin escucharle-. ¡Admítelo! ¡Sólo me hacías caso cuando te lanzaba algún hechizo o insultaba a alguno de tus amigos!

Harry quería mirarlo a la cara, pero no se atrevía, así que se conformó con desviar un poco la vista y fijarse en las manos crispadas del rubio sobre su regazo.

-¿Y por qué querías llamar mi atención? –preguntó con timidez.

Draco se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, quedando de espaldas a él. En realidad no sabía qué contestar. Aquel era el momento de confesarse, pero ¿qué pasaría después? Ya había pensado en las consecuencias… ¿Estaba dispuesto a asumir el riesgo? Se giró y vio a Harry de pie a su lado, a sólo unos pasos. Se fijó en sus labios finos, en el cabello revuelto que se le metía en los ojos, aquellos luminosos ojos verdes que le robaban el sueño desde hacía tanto tiempo. Vio su cuerpo delgado, sus manos grandes y fuertes… y de nuevo sus labios.

-De acuerdo –suspiró.

Harry entrecerró un poco los ojos, receloso.

-¿De acuerdo qué?

-Voy a hacer algo de lo que tal vez luego me arrepienta, así que si quieres, puedes marcharte ahora. Si lo haces, si abandonas la habitación no volveré a acercarme a ti. No te hablaré, actuaré como si no existieras y…

-No me voy a marchar, Malfoy, así que haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Draco agachó la cabeza un momento, para luego alzarla de golpe, con un gesto de decisión.

-Bien.

Dio un par de pasos hasta colocarse justo frente a Harry. Sólo era un poco más alto que él. Se puso tan cerca que sus cuerpos casi se rozaban.

-Te voy a besar –advirtió nervioso.

-Venga, Draco –protestó el moreno sonriendo un poco-. No hables tanto o me aburriré y me marcharé.

Malfoy lo miró con indecisión.

-¡Malfoy, si no me besas ya, salgo por esa puerta para siempre!

-¡Deja de ponerme nervioso!

-¡Yo no te estoy poniendo nervioso! 

-¡Sí que lo haces!

-¡No es verdad!

Harry alzó una mano para golpear a Malfoy y alejarlo de él, pero el rubio atrapó su muñeca y lo retuvo con fuerza.

-Está bien –murmuró-, tú lo has querido.

No era la primera vez que Harry besaba a alguien. Aún recordaba su primer beso. Húmedo, le había dicho a Ron. Cho estaba llorando cuando lo besó. Y luego estaban los besos suaves y tiernos de Ginny, que durante un tiempo le habían parecido tan mágicos.

Draco era distinto. Su boca era posesiva, hambrienta. No hubo roce previo, introdujo su lengua en la boca con fiereza, empujándole con tanta fuerza que, si no hubiera sido por la mano que sujetaba su nuca, Harry habría cedido bajo su impulso. Su corazón se aceleró y una sensación de mareo se apoderó de su cabeza. Pero no quería que Malfoy pensara que era pasivo, así que, en cuanto se recuperó de la primera impresión, se soltó de la presa del rubio, que aún sujetaba su muñeca, y lo empujó hasta acorralarlo contra la pared, colocando ambas manos al lado de su cabeza. Vio la sorpresa en los ojos grises y eso le hizo sentirse un poquito más valiente.

No fue un beso largo, porque la excitación cortó sus respiraciones demasiado pronto. Cuando se separaron, Harry aún mantenía las manos apoyadas en la pared, junto a la ventana. Malfoy sonrió y se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior.

………

-¿Lo has oído? -Remus miró el techo-. Eso era un golpe, Moony.

-Sí –dijo el licántropo con el ceño algo fruncido-. Eso parece.

Sirius se levantó.

-Voy a subir. ¡No, no digas nada! Antes te he hecho caso y me he quedado aquí quietecito, ayudándote a pelar las patatas para la cena, pero ahora no vas a impedirme que suba y arregle las cosas.

Y sin soltar el cuchillo se precipitó hacia la escalera.

-¡Sirius, no entres!

Pero el animago no le hizo caso. No paró de andar hasta llegar frente a la puerta de la habitación de su ahijado.

-¡Harry, voy a entrar!

Y de una patada, abrió la puerta.

Sirius Black era un hombre de mundo. Había recorrido muchos lugares, había estado incluso en la isla de Azkaban. Creía que lo había visto todo…, pero definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver a su ahijado enrollándose con el hijo de su prima Narcisa sobre el escritorio. ¡Allí, en su propia casa! Pero fue peor cuando se separaron, asustados por la interrupción, y Sirius vio dónde estaban las manos de Harry. Abrió la boca para gritar algo, pero unas manos suaves lo sujetaron por la cintura.

-Vamos, Sirius, ahora Harry y tú estáis en paz.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, Draco aún no se había recuperado de la impresión de ver el enorme cuchillo en la mano de su tío.

-¿En paz? –preguntó.

Harry sonrió, recordando aquella ocasión, hacía unos meses, en que él había irrumpido en el dormitorio del animago para verlo haciendo el amor con su ex-profesor. Sí, como decía Lupin, ahora estaban en paz, pero por si acaso… Cogió su varita y apuntó a la puerta, susurrando un _Fermaportus_. Tendría que acostumbrarse a utilizar aquel hechizo, se dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ya te lo contaré, algún día… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

………

-Está bien, Paddie, no es para tanto.

Sirius estaba sentado en un sillón, con la mirada perdida. Remus aprovechó para quitarle el cuchillo de la mano y dejarlo encima de la mesa, lejos de su alcance.

-Lo estaba besando –murmuró perplejo.

-Sí –confirmó Remus sentándose a su lado.

-¿Viste dónde estaban sus manos?

-Ajá.

-No parecía que lo estuviera forzando.

-Más bien parecía que era él quien tenía el control. En eso se parece a su padrino, es un chico con iniciativa.

Sirius tragó saliva sin hacer caso del tono jocoso de aquellas palabras.

-El hijo de Lucius… Si James lo supiera lo mataría.

-No. Lily no le dejaría.

Por fin Sirius se volvió hacia su amante.

-¿Y no vamos a hacer nada?

Remus cogió su mano.

-¿Te hubiera gustado que alguien hiciera algo cuando tú y yo empezamos a salir?

-Ojalá me hubieran advertido a tiempo. Si hubiera imaginado lo que se me venía encima… -suspiró con teatralidad, mientras rodaba los ojos.

Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Ah, sí?

Se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse, pero un abrazo lo detuvo.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A terminar la cena –contestó cortante-. Alguien tendrá que hacerlo.

-Déjalo. No creo que pase nada si hoy no cenamos.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Los chicos no bajarán –explicó con una sonrisa seductora antes de morder el cuello del otro-. Vamos, Moony…

-Luego te entrará hambre y tendré que bajar para prepararte algo –protestó el licántropo intentando parecer firme, aunque los suaves besos que recorrían su garganta empezaban a quitarle las fuerzas-. Además, acabas de decir que hubiera sido mejor no salir conmigo.

Sirius detuvo sus atenciones y clavó sus ojos grises en los dorados del licántropo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sólo quería molestarte.

-¿Por qué?

-Es más divertido así –aseguró.

-¡Sirius Black! ¿Cuándo aprenderás a no pensar sólo en ti mismo?

-Te quiero.

-Lo que para ti es divertido puede no serlo para los demás y no es justo que siempre…

-Te quiero.

-… que siempre te salgas con la tuya. Alguien debería ponerte en tu lugar de vez en cuando…

-Te quiero.

-…y… y… ¡Oh, vale, me rindo!

Y rodeando su cuello con los brazos lo besó con fuerza. Sirius lo levantó del suelo sin dejar de besarle y lo llevó hasta el sofá hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre los mullidos cojines.

-Le daré una oportunidad –murmuró mientras dejaba a Remus desabrocharle un par de botones-. Pero lo voy a tener vigilado, y si le hace algo a mi niño…

-¿Tu niño? –rió.

-Si le hace algo lo llevaré al sótano –y los ojos le brillaron-. Ese desgraciado no sabe lo que hay en el sótano.

-Oh, deja de protestar, ¿quieres? Ahora soy yo el que necesita atención.

Sirius rió.

-Por supuesto, Moony. Haré lo que tú quieras. Soy todo tuyo.

Remus sonrió con un brillo de picardía en sus ojos dorados.

-Lo sé, Paddie, lo sé.

………

-Remus...

-…

-Remsie…

-Hmmm.

-Tengo hambre.

-¡Maldita sea, Sirius! Ya te advertí, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento.

-Cállate y duérmete un rato, ¿quieres?

-¡Pero tengo hambre!

-¡Pues te aguantas!

Sirius frunció los labios.

-Está bien.

Remus notó el movimiento de mantas a su espalda y se giró con curiosidad.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A la cocina –dijo cortante.

-Bien, ya que vas tráeme algo.

Sirius se alejó gruñendo por el pasillo, pero no tardó en regresar. Unos minutos después volvió a la habitación y sin decir nada se tumbó en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La cocina está ocupada –dijo el moreno con un gesto de fastidio.

-Vaya –rió el licántropo-. Juventud… No se cansan de nada, ¿eh? 

-Son unos pervertidos.

-¿Recuerdas? Al principio tú y yo tampoco desperdiciábamos ninguna oportunidad.

-¿Me estás insinuando algo?

El licántropo sonrió mientras se destapaba, dejando a la vista su cuerpo desnudo.

-Tal vez… ¿No tenías hambre?

………

………

_**Continuará…**_****

N/A: La historia iba a acabar aquí, la última parte iba a ser el epílogo, porque quería acabar el fic más o menos como empezó: con los cachorros en la cama Pero decidí cambiar el final porque creí que los seguidores de H/D merecían un poquito más de acción.

Así que, en lugar de "adiós", me despido hasta el próximo capítulo, que ya sí será el último. Espero que os haya gustado ;-)

Muchas, muchas gracias por los reviews y por los ánimos, y por los besos de chocolate. ¡Hasta pronto!

DAIA BLACK

**Por cierto, ¿qué creéis que guarda Sirius Black en el sótano? XD**


	9. Convivencia

**9. Convivencia**

-¿Qué es eso?

-Patatas, creo -Harry miró el escurridor y probó lo que había dentro-. Sí, son patatas.

-No me gustan las patatas.

-Menos mal, porque no están hechas.

-Tengo hambre… -protestó Draco con gesto mimoso-. ¿No me vas a dar de comer?

-¿Yo¿Quieres que YO te dé de comer a TI¿Quién te crees que soy¿Tu puto elfo doméstico?

-Bueno, ésta es tu casa¿no?, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es ser amable con los invitados.

-En realidad no eres mi invitado. Te colaste aquí sin avisar.

-Oh. ¿Y te arrepientes de eso?

-Hmm, aún lo estoy pensando.

-¡Tengo hambre!

Si no fuera porque Draco había sido un verdadero encanto aquella tarde, le habría reprochado su gesto de amenaza y el relampagueo de sus ojos grises. Pero tal como estaban las cosas… Suspiró. La verdad es que no quería espantarlo tan pronto. No antes de que se decidiera a traspasar la línea de los besos y el toqueteo.

-¿Y qué quiere el señor¿Un guisado de ternera¿Pastel de calabazas?

-Pastel.

-No hay.

-¿Entonces por qué lo ofreces? –preguntó enfadado.

-Tampoco hay guisado de ternera, esperaba que pillaras la indirecta –gruñó.

-¿Y qué hay?

Harry abrió el frigorífico.

-Ehmmm¿leche?

-¿Sólo?

-Y galletas.

Draco gruñó, pero le quitó el paquete de galletas de las manos.

-Espero que me compenses con un buen desayuno.

-¿Por qué no dejas de incordiar?

-Que te jodan.

-En eso estoy.

Draco, que acababa de comerse una galleta, empezó a toser de forma escandalosa, pero Harry se apresuró a taparle la boca.

-¡Cállate¿Quieres despertar a todos?

Cuando dejó de toser, Draco le cogió la mano y la apartó.

-¡Me vas a matar!

-Anda, deja de fastidiar y vamos arriba.

-Quiero leche.

Harry suspiró con teatralidad y se dirigió al frigorífico.

-A ver si te aclaras de una vez.

-¿Y el vaso?

-¡Ya voy!

Draco llenó un vaso y se lo bebió de un sorbo. Luego cogió otra galleta. Y después, otra más.

-¿Tú no comes? Estas galletas están deliciosas…

-No tengo hambre.

A Malfoy le gustaba incordiar. Lo llevaba en la sangre. Y cuando le decían que dejara de hacerlo era cuando incordiaba con más ganas. Como ahora. Le gustaba que Harry le sirviera, le gustaba ordenarle cosas y ver cómo él obedecía. Pero ahora que conocía su otra faceta, lo prefería cuando se ponía en plan acaramelado y deslizaba las manos bajo su camisa. Como antes, en el dormitorio. Sonriendo se puso en pie.

-¿Seguro que no quieres? Están muy buenas, son de chocolate.

-No me gusta el chocolate.

-Mentiroso. ¿Entonces por qué hay galletas de chocolate en la despensa?

-Son de Remus.

-¿Pero es que Lupin vive aquí o qué? –pero perdió el interés por la pregunta cuando Harry le quitó la galleta de las manos y se sentó en una silla.

-Si has terminado¿podemos irnos ya a la cama, por favor?

-Ey¿tan impaciente estás? –Draco intentó disimular su nerviosismo con aquella pregunta sarcástica.

-No digas tonterías. Lo que pasa es que el cuarto de invitados está ocupado por el hipogrifo, y es el único medianamente decente… Así que tenemos que dormir en la misma habitación.

-Eso suena a excusa.

-Malfoy…

-Pero me gusta.

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, se inclinó y lo besó. Harry había echado de menos sus besos desde que se separaron, así que tiró suavemente de él para que se sentara sobre sus piernas y luego entrelazó los dedos en su pelo. Draco besaba muy bien. Demasiado bien para su salud… Con un gemido se acercó más a él y le obligó a besarle más fuerte.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

Los dos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la puerta, despeinados y culpables. Sirius estaba en el umbral, con sólo los boxers puestos y parecía muy cabreado.

-¡¿Qué demonios se supone que estáis haciendo?!

-¿Te importa? –Draco se irguió, todavía sentado en el regazo de Harry-. Ahora estamos ocupados.

Sirius parecía preparado para decir algo, pero se mordió la lengua y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Cómo puedes convivir con él? –preguntó Draco molesto-. Es un incordio.

-Es mi padrino. Y es mejor persona de lo que crees. Si le dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta.

-¡Ja! Cómo si me importara.

-Si quieres que lo nuestro siga adelante, tendrá que importarte. No pienso renunciar a él.

Draco bufó y se puso en pie.

-¿Subimos?

* * *

A la mañana siguiente había tal tensión en la cocina que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo. 

-Buenos días, Sirius.

Black había sido el último en levantarse. Tenía mucha hambre, después de pasar toda la noche sin comer nada (Moony estaba delicioso, pero el licántropo calmaba otro tipo de apetito). Le apetecía un desayuno tranquilo, zamparse un plato entero de tortitas y galletas y remolonear en la cocina, mientras Remus empezaba a preparar los ingredientes para la comida. Sobarle de vez en cuando, cuando pasara a su lado, lanzarle algún piropo…

Pero no se acordaba del mocoso.

Bueno, se acordaba de él, pero se esforzaba en olvidarlo. Por eso le molestó tanto encontrarlo en SU cocina, sentado en SU silla, junto a SU Moony y zampándose SU desayuno.

-¿No te sientas?

Con un gruñido cogió la silla que había libre y se sentó. No apartó los ojos de su pariente ni un momento, pero Malfoy parecía deleitarse en ignorarle. Dio un sorbo a su café y se metió una torta entera pringada con mermelada en la boca.

-Están buenísimas.

Remus dejó de mirar a su pareja para regalar una sonrisa al intruso.

-Gracias, Malfoy.

-¿Y se puede saber cuándo te marchas? –preguntó Sirius.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Algún día de estos.

Sirius medio se incorporó en su asiento, pero Remus le puso una mano en el brazo para calmarlo y el gesto surtió efecto.

-¿Qué te apetece desayunar, Sirius?

-Galletas.

Harry tragó saliva y Draco se quedó quieto un momento, mientras el licántropo se levantaba. Sirius no dejaba de observarle.

-Lo siento, se han acabado.

-Es imposible, Remus, había un paquete casi entero ahí, en el armario.

-Pues no quedan.

-¿Has mirado bien? Seguro que…

-Esto…, Sirius.

-¿Qué?

Harry tosió discretamente antes de hablar.

-Nos comimos las galletas anoche.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Bueno, Draco tenía hambre y…

-¿Me estás diciendo que este impresentable se tragó todas mis galletas?

-Creí que eran de Remus…

-¡¿Y qué diferencia habría habido?!

-Bueno, él no se exaspera tanto, creí que no le importaría.

-¡Pues a mí sí que me importa! Además, yo también estaba hambriento. Esas galletas eran mías y me las habría comido anoche si no hubierais estado enrollándoos en MI cocina a las tantas de la mañana.

-Vamos, Sirius –intervino Remus conciliador-, no hace falta ponerse así. Por hoy tendrás que conformarte con las tortas que he hecho.

-No quiero tortas.

Los ojos del licántropo relampaguearon.

-Pues si no te gustan, te aguantas.

Colocó el plato delante de él y luego se marchó de la cocina, mostrándose muy enfadado. Black se levantó para seguir a Remus donde quiera que se hubiera marchado, pero no pudo contener unas últimas palabras.

-Maldito crío…

-¿Qué¿Tanto te preocupa haberte enfadado con tu amiguito?

Con una extraña calma, que asustó a Draco más que sus desproporcionados gritos e insultos, Black se inclinó sobre la mesa hasta quedar a menos de un palmo de su cara.

-Mira, chaval, puedo soportar que estés aquí porque es lo que Harry quiere, pero dame una sola razón, una sola, y te prometo que te encierro en el sótano durante un día entero –luego agregó en tono amenazador-. Y tú no sabes lo que hay en el sótano.

Y cogiendo una torta de su plato se la llevó a la boca y se marchó de la cocina.

-¿A quién cree que impresiona con esas amenazas? –preguntó un poco asustado-. ¿Qué hay en el sótano?

Harry se encogió de hombros conteniendo una sonrisa.

-Ni idea, pero si no te comportas, sales de aquí en menos que canta un gallo.

* * *

-Moony…

-Estoy harto de que os comportéis como críos –dijo el licántropo con voz fría-. ¿Por qué te pones a su nivel? Tienes más del doble de años que él, por Merlín.

Sirius bufó y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-Ya lo sé. Se supone que soy maduro y responsable, bla, bla, bla. Pero ese maldito niño orgulloso es superior a mí. Me saca de mis casillas.

Remus se sentó a su lado y lo miró curvando ligeramente sus labios.

-Cuando entré en la escuela conocí a un chaval que era clavadito a él. Orgulloso y con brillantes ojos grises.

-Yo también –gruñó-. Y por si lo has olvidado, Lucius nos hizo la vida imposible.

-No me refería a él –suspiró el lobo recostándose en su hombro-. ¿Ya has olvidado tus primeros días en Hogwarts?

Sirius se sobresaltó, pero procuró hacerlo despacito, para que Remus siguiera recostando en él su cabeza.

-¡No me compares con ese crío!

-La verdad es que no sois tan distintos.

-Remus…

El lobo suspiró.

-Draco no es tan malo, Sirius, si tan sólo te detuvieras a observarlo te darías cuenta.

-Joder, Moony, ya lo sé. Sé que no es mal chico y sé que Harry está coladito por él. Eso debería ser suficiente –hizo una mueca-. Pero supongo que no quiero que Harry me abandone por él.

Remus se incorporó con curiosidad.

-¿Estás celoso?

-Pues claro. Estaría celoso de cualquiera que quisiera llevárselo.

-Vamos, Sirius. Son cariños distintos, y de todas formas no puedes pretender tener siempre a Harry rondando a tu alrededor.

-Lo sé.

Remus le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

-Será mejor que vayas practicando tu papel de suegro cariñoso.

-Si vuelves a decir eso te mato.

-Serías incapaz de matar una mosca.

-Bueno…, entonces te comeré. ¡Ñam!, licántropo a la carta.

Remus rió ante la ocurrencia.

-Eso no suena a amenaza. Es mejor la del sótano.

-También podría encerrarte en el sótano –dijo alzando las cejas en un gesto de insinuación.

-¿Con todos esos juguetes? No, gracias.

* * *

-Bueno, y si sólo hay tres habitaciones habilitadas y en una de ellas está el caballo-pollo… ¿Dónde duerme el profesor Lupin? 

Estaban recostados en el césped, en el jardín de la mansión. Draco tumbado bocarriba y Harry sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Se volvió a mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces?

-¿Te he insultado yo a ti?

-Como veinte veces desde que nos levantamos, pero a parte de eso…

-¿Y por qué soy tonto?

-¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué? –preguntó suspicaz.

Harry resopló.

-Pues eso… que ellos están juntos.

Hubo un momento de silencio acompañado por una genuina mirada escéptica marca Malfoy.

-Anda ya.

-Bueno, si no lo crees…

-¿Cómo van a ser pareja esos dos¿Black y Lupin? –rió- Imposible.

-Vale, lo que tú digas.

Y así dieron por finalizada la discusión. O eso pensaba Harry, porque al cabo del rato Malfoy volvió a preguntar:

-No es cierto¿verdad? Me estabas tomando el pelo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lupin y Black…

-¿Quieres dejarlo ya¿Tanto te importa?

-Pues sí.

Harry suspiró.

-Lo descubrí poco antes de empezar el curso. Entré en la habitación cuando estaban… ya sabes.

-¿Los pillaste en plena faena¿En serio?

El rubio parecía realmente interesado.

-Bueno, no exactamente. Sí que los pillé, pero Lupin se escondió antes de que yo entrara. Lo descubrí después. La verdad, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes. Prácticamente están todo el día liados.

Malfoy sonrió.

-¿Crees que lo estarán haciendo ahora?

-Casi seguro. ¿Adónde vas? –pero el rubio no contestó-. Malfoy¿qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a comprobar si es cierto lo que dices…

-¡¿Estás loco?! Si Sirius te pilla te mata.

-Pues entonces procuraré que no me pille.

Harry se apresuró para no perderle los pasos.

-¡No lo hagas, Malfoy!

-¡Cállate, aguafiestas!

Harry lo siguió por la casa, suspirando aliviado cada vez que abrían una puerta para descubrir una habitación vacía.

-Ya basta, Malfoy…

Pero el rubio no le hacía caso y finalmente dieron con ellos. En la biblioteca. Malfoy intentó abrir la puerta y al ver que no podía una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

-Malfoy, por favor…

Susurró un alohomora y el pestillo saltó. Luego lanzó un "Silencium" y tiró del manillar. La puerta se abrió despacio y al hacerlo los jadeos y los suspiros del interior llegaron a sus oídos.

-Paddie, por favor… Los niños…

Lupin estaba medio tumbado en el sofá. Sirius estaba recostado sobre él, mordiendo sus labios… Porque aquello no era besar, pensó Malfoy alucinado. Lo mordía con suavidad en la boca y luego bajaba por su cuello, lamiendo cicatrices y saboreando toda la pálida piel que había al descubierto. Estaban vestidos, pero Sirius, que era el que estaba arriba, se frotaba contra él y con cada embestida, Lupin soltaba un suave quejido.

-Los niños no van a venir, están ocupados –protestó el moreno-. ¿Por qué no te relajas?

Lupin lo agarró del pelo y le devolvió el beso con una pasión y una furia que Draco nunca habría imaginado en su antiguo profesor. Las manos de Sirius se movían bajo la camisa medio abierta del licántropo y con un impulso más que hizo chocar sus erecciones, claramente notables, los dos soltaron un gemido extasiado.

Draco se esforzó por cerrar la boca mientras imaginaba a Harry en la misma posición que Remus, besándole y acariciándole con la misma ferocidad mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban… Quizá pudiera hacer algo esa noche.

-Es suficiente –la voz de Harry le llegó en un susurro casi imperceptible-. Vámonos.

Harry habló muy bajo. Extremadamente bajo. Pero fue suficiente para que el entrenado oído de Lupin lo percibiera. El licántropo se detuvo de pronto, mostrándose alerta, y Sirius sacó su mano de los pantalones.

-¿Qué ocurre?

Vio que Remus tenía la vista fija en la puerta y se temió lo peor. Se volvió a tiempo para ver la cabeza rubia de Malfoy desaparecer por la rendija entreabierta.

-¡ES QUE ME LO CARGO!

Remus intentó sujetarlo del brazo, pero el animago saltó del sofá y se precipitó hacia la puerta.

-¡Ven aquí, criajo¡No huyas!

-¡Sirius, por favor!

Sirius pasó al lado de Harry, que se quedó plantado en la puerta y se precipitó detrás de los pasos del rubio.

-¡Hablaré contigo luego!

Lupin se sentó en el sofá y se revolvió el pelo.

-Lo siento –murmuró Harry desde la puerta.

Remus lo miró con un gesto de resignación mientras se escuchaban de fondo los gritos de los otros dos, que se perseguían por toda la casa.

-Espero que esto no se convierta en una costumbre –protestó el licántropo-. También necesitamos nuestros momentos de intimidad.

-Fue sin querer…

-Harry, la puerta estaba cerrada.

_-¡No podrás escapar¡Esa habitación no tiene salida!_

Harry entró en la biblioteca y se sentó a su lado.

-Malfoy no es fácil de manejar –gimoteó.

-Bueno –dijo el licántropo tratando de ignorar los salvajes gritos que llegaban del piso de arriba-, Sirius tampoco lo era al principio.

-Pero tú lo controlas bastante bien.

-Sólo a veces.

Ahora fue el hipogrifo el que lanzó un graznido de rabia, seguramente la persecución, o lo que fuera, se había trasladado al cuarto de la señora Black. Remus cada vez se alegraba más de haber conseguido ese hechizo para descolgar el retrato. Si no, ahora mismo, sus furiosos gritos se habrían unido a la fiesta.

-Creo que no va a ser tan fácil controlarlos.

_-¡Vas al sótano de cabeza!_

-Parecen críos –murmuró el más joven.

-Sirius siempre ha sido un poco niño. Bromeaba diciendo que tenía el síndrome de Peter Pan.

_-¡¡Desmaius!!_

_-¡¿Te atreves a lanzarme un hechizo, hurón de alcantarilla?!_

Remus y Harry suspiraron a la vez.

-No va a ser fácil.

-Nada fácil.

-¿Te apetece un té?

-¿No los detenemos?

-Nah, que se las arreglen solos. Ya son mayorcitos –protestó el licántropo con gesto de fastidio-. ¿Vienes?

-Sí.

* * *

-¡Agh, menuda bestia tienes por padrino¿Sabes que se convirtió en perro y empezó a morderme la pierna? 

-Deja de quejarte. Ya te advertí de lo que podía pasar¿verdad? –dijo Harry molesto.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hacías mientras tanto? Creí que subirías a ayudarme.

-Remus dijo que era mejor dejaros solos. ¿De verdad creías que podrías sorprenderle con un _Desmaius_?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Algo tenía que hacer¿no? Me asustó cuando salió corriendo detrás de mí con esa cara de psicópata asesino.

-Al menos ya te has convencido de que era cierto lo que te dije.

-¡Vaya par¿Viste cómo le besaba?

-Sí. Lo vi.

Malfoy lo miró de reojo y no tardó en ponerse colorado mientras un puñado de imágenes asaltaban su cerebro. Harry estaba ocupado recogiendo algunos libros del escritorio, de espaldas a él.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar esta noche? Remus me ha dicho que iba a hacer las patatas de ayer, pero si prefieres otra cosa…

Malfoy no le dejó terminar. Cogió sus manos para que dejara de trajinar con los libros y lo giró despacio, para atrapar su boca en un beso tímido y suave.

Harry gimió y soltando sus manos se agarró a su camisa para tener más libertad de movimientos.

-Hmmm, Malfoy…

Oír su nombre en los labios del moreno fue más de lo que Draco podía soportar. Sin dejar de besarle, tiró de él hasta llegar a la cama y lo tumbó sobre el colchón.

-Es pronto para desnudarnos, pero por lo que he visto no hace falta quedarse sin ropa para pasar un buen rato.

Harry abrió los ojos a modo de pregunta, pero Draco sólo sonrió, antes de tumbarse sobre él.

-Quiero estar contigo –murmuró.

Los ojos verdes brillaron con alegría.

-Y yo.

Hubo algo distinto en el beso que siguió a estas palabras. Un beso salvaje, impaciente. Harry dio un respingo cuando notó los dientes de Draco mordiendo sus labios, pero no protestó. Le gustaba aquella faceta posesiva. Malfoy seguía mordiendo, y sus dientes empezaban a dejar marcas por todo su cuello, y, _¡oh, dios!_, en su garganta, en la oreja… y seguían bajando. Hasta entonces sólo se habían besado en la boca, pero ahora el rubio parecía querer darse un festín con todo su cuerpo.

Notó los fríos dedos de Malfoy desabrochando su camisa y se puso alerta.

¿En serio iban a hacerlo¿Tan pronto? Sólo llevaban un día juntos y… bueno, era su primera vez.

Harry estaba asustado, pero Draco no pasó más allá de la cintura de los pantalones y se permitió relajarse un poco. No obstante, la lengua cálida acariciando sus pezones no ayudó mucho.

-Ahhhh, Malfoy…

-Shhhh –y mientras hablaba, seguía lamiendo-. No te quejes, que me estoy esforzando mucho.

Harry agarró su cabeza y lo obligó a incorporarse para besarlo otra vez en la boca. No contaba con que, al hacerlo, Draco se sentaría sobre sus caderas, iniciando así una fricción que empezó a enloquecerle.

El rubio tenía muy claro lo que quería. Quería ver la misma expresión de Remus en la cara de Harry. Quería que le pidiera más, quería que gimiera buscando el contacto de sus cuerpos vestidos. Quería oírle gritar de placer cuando llegara al punto final del orgasmo que le estaba provocando. Así que lo besó una y otra vez, mordiendo sus labios, mientras se frotaba contra él, esperando una respuesta que le ayudara a liberarse.

Harry nunca había tenido ese tipo de contacto con nadie. Y se sentía extraño cuando pensaba que era Draco el que provocaba aquella estallante sensación. Tenían las manos cogidas, porque de momento no se atrevían a acariciar con ellas zonas más íntimas. Pero aquellas zonas íntimas se golpeaban continuamente, como si aquel contacto fuera lo único que tenía sentido en la habitación.

Harry soltó un gemido y echó hacia atrás la cabeza, dejando su cuello expuesto a la ansiosa lengua de Draco.

_Te quiero_, pensaba. _Te quiero, pero no pares. No te detengas, no ahora…_

_-¿Harry?_ -La voz de su padrino le llegó apagada desde el otro lado de la puerta-. _Ey, Harry¿vais a bajar a cenar?_

Draco se separó un poco, sorprendido por la interrupción, pero Harry tiró de él para que volviera a tumbarse encima.

-Si paras… si paras ahora t-te mato –murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Draco sonrió con nerviosismo y volvió a estrellar contra él sus caderas, provocando un gemido en su compañero que coreó con gusto.

-_¡¡Harry!!_

-N-no. No vamos a-a bajar.

Harry imaginó a su padrino acercando la oreja a la madera de la puerta y un segundo después su cuerpo estallaba en luces de placer.

-_¡Está bien, como quieras!_

Draco no tardó mucho en acompañarle. Con un gemido se derrumbó sobre él, exhausto y cubierto de sudor.

-T-tenías razón –dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-. No hacía falta quitarse la ropa para pasar un buen rato.

Malfoy sonrió y se inclinó sobre él para besarlo en la boca. Ahora más suave.

-Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto.

Harry rió.

-No está tan mal.

-¿Crees que tardarás mucho en recuperarte?

-Espero que no.

Y un par de risas divertidas inundaron la habitación.

* * *

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? 

Sirius soltó el tenedor, que hasta entonces había estado golpeando contra el plato de forma compulsiva.

-Lo siento.

Remus suspiró.

-A ver¿qué te pasa ahora?

-Nada.

-No es verdad.

-¡No me provoques que estoy muy tranquilo!

Sirius había empezado a mover la pierna, con lo que hacía temblar toda la mesa.

-Sí, ya lo veo. ¿Más patatas?

-No. Pero será mejor que guardes unas pocas para cuando bajen. Seguro que luego les entra hambre.

Remus sonrió y se levantó para empezar a recoger la mesa.

-Eh¿vas a quedarte ahí mirando al infinito y quejándote en voz baja?

Ante la insinuación, Sirius se levantó, llevando su plato y su vaso al fregadero.

-Moony.

-¿Sí?

Cogió el jabón y empezó a lavar la vajilla.

-¿Crees que me acostumbraré a esto? Quiero decir… Ellos están en la habitación… ya sabes. Y nuestro dormitorio está al lado.

Remus le dio un beso en la oreja y Sirius protestó, llevándose allí una mano mojada.

-¡Eh¡Que me hace cosquillas!

-Perro gruñón –rió el castaño-. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás.

-Eso espero.

Remus terminó de secar los platos y los guardó.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Hmm, no sé…

-¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez?

-¡Ajedrez! –los ojos del moreno se iluminaron y por un momento se olvidó de los ocupas que se instalaban en la habitación contigua a la suya-. Hace mucho que no echamos una partida. ¡Me pido las negras!

-Vale¡pero sin trampas! Hoy pienso ganarte cueste lo que cueste.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

Y los dos desaparecieron por la puerta que llevaba a la biblioteca, dispuestos a preparar los preliminares de una larga noche.

* * *

N/A ¡Hola a todos!

**Como veis, al final conseguí escribir una escena sobre Harry y Draco. Bueno, no ha habido lemmon como tal porque me parecía muy pronto, teniendo en cuenta que llevan una noche juntos… pero hice lo que pude. Los que sí se lo han pasado en grande en este fic son los cachorros… ¡y se supone que iban de secundarios! OO Jeje, supongo que no pueden desperdiciar ni un segundo XD **

**(¿Quién iba a imaginar que el sótano estaba lleno de juguetes? Claro que Sirius no especifica qué clase de juguetes… Hmm, podría ser tema para otro fic. O para una continuación… Mejor me callo, que se me va la cabeza)**

Aprovecho para avisaros que he empezado a publicar otra historia: se llama _Detrás del Velo_ y me haría mucha ilusión que os pasarais por allí y me dierais vuestra opinión. 

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido con esta historia, he disfrutado mucho leyendo vuestros reviews. GRACIAS.**

**Os espero en Detrás del Velo ;-)**

**  
DAIA BLACK**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusiana**


End file.
